Sobre Mi Cadaver
by armando.aaron
Summary: un plan del equipo rocket para controlar el mundo pokemon, la estrategia de un siniestro hombre para sacar a un entrenador de su camino y poder cumplir su objetivo a como de lugar.
1. Chapter 1

Soy reciente acá en comenzó leyendo uno que otro fic y bueno se me dio por escribir una historia y este fue el resultado, Esta es mi primera historia que subo acá así que bueno sin más palabrería los dejo con lo que es la historia en sí, montare primero los tres capítulos que tengo hechos mientras sigo con el resto.

Como he sabido hay que hacer ciertas formalidades respeto a eso de los derechos de autor y bueno

- pokémon y sus personajes son propiedad de nintendo®

**El Plan Fénix.**

En un bosque al norte de la región jhoto una gran explosión acaba con la tranquilidad que hay reinaba, haciendo que todos los pokémon que hay se encontraban salieran huyendo del lugar de la explosión.

Mientras tanto del humo creado por la explosión emerge la figura de un hombre el cual traía puesto un traje negro con una "R" color rojo en su pecho además de una especie de mascara/casco que cubría su cabeza , justo en ese preciso instante un extraño pokémon salió del bosque a hacerle frente al intruso,

El pokémon no identificado le lanzo un gran rugido al hombre el cual al ver al pokémon soltó una carcajada malévola

Enmascarado- vaya hasta que se te dio por aparecer suicune - es hora poner a prueba ese título tuyo de legendario – Aggron… steelix tráiganme a suicune.

Dicho esto, de un par de pokebolas negras emergieron de un rayo de luz un par de pokémon de una tonalidad opaca, además de un aura siniestra que los cubría por completo.

Tiempo después luego de un intercambio de ataques suicune se encontraba totalmente débil a causa de los ataques recibidos de parte de los pokémon del sujeto, los cuales se encontraban si un rasguño por muy increíble que parezca, oportunidad que el enmascarado no desaprovecho enviando una pokebola oscura capturando a suicune en un solo intento.

- aggron steelix regresen… es hora de contactar al jefe - dijo el enmascarado al mismo tiempo que iba sacando una especie de comunicador.

- pero antes de que pudiera realizar acción alguna emergió un hombre de cabello rubio con un uniforme rojo del bosque montando un rapidash ejecutando una envestida hacia el enmascarado el cual la evadió sin problemas.

- ¡Alto ahí!… te exijo que liberes a suicune inmediatamente – exclamo el rubio.

- ¡vaya!… pero que tenemos aquí… no esperaba rangers por estos lares – dijo con prepotencia el enmascarado

- No te lo diré nuevamente… libera a suicune. – afirmo el ranger

Enmascarado - que insolente… está visto que no sabes quién soy.

Sé que te haces llamar "iron mask el merodeador" y que haces parte del despreciable equipo rocket….. ¡Ya basta de palabrería! – rapidash usa supercalor contra él.

- el enmascarado con una macabra sonrisa estampada en su rostro y sin mediar palabras

- ¡Deoxys ve! – dijo el miembro del equipo rocket.

Dicho esto emergió de la pokebola negra un ser de un tono rojizo metálico mesclado con un azul metálico,

- ¡deoxys campo de fuerza ahora! – dijo con algo de urgencia el miembro del equipo rocket.

Dicho esto un campo de fuerza rodeo al sujeto y a la creatura recién aparecida, repeliendo el ataque del equino.

- ¡Pero qué demonios!… Que hace un deoxys en manos del equipo rocket – exclamo el ranger con sorpresa y algo de terror en su voz la cual su enemigo noto inmediatamente

- ¡Deoxys amplía tu campo de fuerza!... ahora que lo has visto, lamento decirte que no vas a poder escapar – habiendo dicho esto, el enmascarado dirigió nuevamente su mirada hacia su pokémon dándole a entender lo que tenía que hacer.

Al ver la situación en la que se encontraba el ranger de su mochila saco una pokebola con una especie de "T" estampada en su parte superior – rapidash regresa… fuiste de gran ayuda – dicho esto con su otra mano libre saco un dispositivo en el cual puso la pokebola y esta desapareció al instante, habiendo hecho esto dirigió nuevamente su mirada a su oponente y su "herramienta"

El enmascarado al ver la acción del ranger con leve movimiento de su cabeza asintió.

– es admirable lo que acabas de hacer… tengo que reconocerlo… Pero eso no te va a salvar.

-¡deoxys híper-rayo ya! - Habiendo escuchado la orden por parte de su amo el pokémon comenzó a cargar una gran esfera de energía la cual dirigió hacia el otro sujeto el cual nada pudo hacer frente a la velocidad del ataque por lo cual recibió este ultimo de lleno.

¡Deoxys regresa! – dijo el enmascarado

- después de comprobar el estado inerte de su anterior adversario se puso a revisar el chaleco que este llevaba y de uno de los bolsillos saco una especie de placa dorada – con que Jack Walker…. Por entrometido – habiendo dicho esto guardo la placa del ranger en uno de sus bolsillos y se concentró en sacar nuevamente su comunicador.

- Giovanni… aquí iron mask, la pokebola que me diste funciono a la perfección el tercero ya está atrapado… suicune está bajo mi poder.

- Bien hecho iron mask… ahora date prisa y tráelo hasta el comando central inmediatamente, hay que poner en marcha la fase dos - dijo la voz al otro lado del aparato.

- Entendido ya mismo me dirijo hacia haya… a por cierto, tuve un pequeño altercado con un ranger

- ¿Sabes que no debe haber cabos sueltos? - Dijo el nombre con un tono de voz elevado.

- Tu tranquilo que esa escoria tubo su merecido… iron mask fuera – sacando un interruptor de uno de sus bolsillos el cual activo un jet pack que emergió de su espalda que lo hizo alejarse a una gran velocidad del bosque.

Mientras tanto en una especie de edificio subterráneo en la región de kanto un siniestro hombre el cual estaba sentado en un sillón con un persian en su costado derecho al cual le acariciaba la cabeza mientras con la otra mano depositaba un teléfono en una mesa que se encontraba en su lado izquierdo - levanto la vista, haciéndole seña de que se acercara a una mujer que se encontraba con unas carpetas sujetas - la mujer de mediana estatura y cabello azul oscuro, algo temerosa se dirigió hacia el hombre

- mr. Giovanni ya los agentes que solicito están afuera, solo hacen falta los integrantes del equipo echo… jessie y james

- como siempre ese par de incompetentes… Matori comunícales a los que ya están aquí que pasen. -Afirmo el líder de la organización dirigiéndose a su secretaria.

S-si-Si señor – dijo la secretaria

Dicho esto se abrió las puertas de dicha oficina y entraron ocho personajes.

- como ya saben están aquí para poner en marcha la fase dos de el plan fénix, en el primer paso hay que eliminar los obstáculos que interpongan… por lo que me informo el merodeador ya suicune está bajo custodia del equipo rocket y de paso acabo con un ranger - dijo el hombre del sillón haciendo una pausa y dirigiendo su mirada al agente del equipo rocket que se encontraba en un extremo.

- Tyson… tú te vas a encargar de Looker ese agente de la interpok ya conoce demasiada información sobre nosotros según el informe de Domino…ya que ella ha estado siguiendo sus pasos desde hace 6 meses y es de vital importancia para el equipo rocket que salga de la ecuación en el menor tiempo posible…. ¡entendido! – dijo el líder de la organización

Un hombre de más o menos unos treinta y tantos años de cabello castaño oscuro contextura corpulenta el cual poseía un uniforme negro con una boina negra la cual tenía una R color rojo en el frente toma la palabra.

- entendido… ¿pero señor cual la ubicación actual de ese sujeto? - Dijo el antes mencionado.

- a eso iba… Según la información suministrada por domino… se encuentra en estos momentos en inmediaciones del monte luna en kanto a por cierto ve y pídele al doctor namba el elemento g.

- señor está seguro… no se supone que ese pokémon es muy inestable para usarlo en combate… Sabe lo que paso con el equipo plasma – afirmo una rubia de altura mediana con una cara de terror

- ese es el punto 009… quiero ver de que es capaz – dijo el líder

- espero no se equivoque patrón – dijo un hombre de cabello verde el cual recibió un gran golpe en la cabeza por parte de su rubia compañera – auuuchhhhh

– Dijo el agredido

– ¡No seas imprudente Hutch!- dijo la rubia - ¡QUE MI NOMBRE ES!

- ¡Bucth… Casidy! … ¿acaso quieren otra suspensión?-

El peli verde No alcanzo a terminar su frase cuando fue interrumpido por su líder el cual los miro con una cara de odio estos dos al ver esto tomaron una postura firme frente a su jefe y dijeron a coro

-¡Discúlpenos señor!

- Más les vale no volverme a interrumpir de esa manera o estarán limpiando baños por un buen tiempo…. Por cierto el doctor Sebastian los está esperando en hoenn –hizo una pausa el sujeto mirando a sus subordinados con odio al momento que grito - ¡qué demonios están esperando! – causando que los agentes salieran corriendo aterrados al ver la reacción de su superior; dando paso a tres recién llegados salón a la cual entraron una pelirroja con un cabello de una forma extravagante junto con un peli-purpura y un meowth un poco agitados.

– Equipo echo presentándose señor - dijo la pelirroja mientras todavía jadeaba por la anterior maratón.

- discúlpenos por nuestra demora jefecito – completo el peli-purpura quien se encontraba en el mismo estado que su compañera mientras que el pokémon felino se ahorró comentarios al ver el estado de ánimo actual de su jefe.

- el líder de la organización les dirigió una mirada que podría acabar con un garchomp fácilmente.

-ya que llegaron…. Matori ponlos al tanto de la situación - dijo el jefe del equipo rocket ignorando la anterior interrupción.

Si señor – respondió la secretaria.

- Este es el informe de su misión… debe de ser ejecutada inmediatamente – afirmo la secretaria al momento que separaba una carpeta del resto que tenía en sus manos y se la entrega a la pelirroja – la cual abrió la carpeta la leyó de manera rápida pero de pronto puso una cara de sorpresa con lo cual dirigió su mirada a su superior – ¿señor está seguro? – pregunto la pelirroja

- ¿estas dudando de mis órdenes? …. por qué le puedo encargar la misión a alguien más competente – menciono el líder del equipo rocket – no señor… discúlpenos, la misión se hará al pie de la letra… delo por hecho - afirmo la pelirroja al momento que dirigía su mirada nuevamente a la carpeta que sostenía.

- ¿bueno y que están esperando? – menciono el líder

- si señor ya mismo nos vamos… James, Meowth ¡vamos! - Dijo la pelirroja agarrando a sus colegas y saliendo de la sala

- ¿y nosotros que? – pregunto una mujer de cabellos rubios al líder de la organización.

- Annie… tú y Oakley continuaran de encubiertas en la liga… ¿entendido? – dijo la secretaria del líder rocket al momento que se dirigía hacia los dos agentes restantes.

- Huno tú y Atila se encargaran del transporte de rayquaza el doctor zaguer los está esperando.

- ya pueden retirarse - menciono la secretaria

Excepto Pierce tengo algo que encargarte… Matori ya puedes retirarte – dijo el líder

-Como ordene mr. Giovanni. – afirmo la secretaria al momento que tomaba camino fuera de la sala.

- señor… a sus órdenes – afirmo el agente con algo de incertidumbre

- ¿señor está seguro que ese trio cumplirán la misión? – pregunto la rubia que ahora se encontraba al lado de su superior

Pues ahí Domino es donde entra Pierce - dijo esto último señalando al hombre que se encontraba enfrente de ellos

-veras si por casualidad ese trio de incompetentes llega a dudar de su propósito serán jubilados del equipo rocket – dijo el líder mientras volvía nuevamente a acariciar la cabeza de su persian-

- ¿y ahí es donde entro yo? – dijo el hombre de cabello azul oscuro

- así es Pierce… así que dedícate a seguirlos y si ves que fallan o cambian de parecer… ya sabes que hacer -

- si señor…. Inmediatamente – habiendo dicho esto anterior salió de la sala

Habiendo despachado a su agente dirigió su mirada a la rubia que se encontraba junto con él.

- bueno domino… Ya falta poco para que tome el lugar que me corresponde – dijo el líder del equipo rocket.

Mientras tanto en el hangar del edificio dos personas junto con un pokémon se dirigían corriendo hacia un globo en forma de meowth que ahí se encontraba estacionado

- ¿jessie y de que trata la misión que nos encargó el jefe? – Dijo el peli-purpura al momento que desataba las cuerdas que mantenían el globo en tierra mientras la mujer y el pokémon abordaban el aparato.

- ¿si dinos que pokémon tenemos que robar? – pregunto el felino al momento que su compañero abordaba y ponía en marcha el globo

- ojala fuera un pokémon meowth… El jefe quiere que eliminemos a la líder del gimnasio de ciudad celurean – dijo la peli-roja al momento que le pasaba la carpeta que tenía entre manos a sus acompañantes.

- pero eso significa que… jessie no es por nada pero no quiero andar de sicario – dijo el peli-purpura mientras miraba la carpeta la cual contenía tres hojas y en la última de estas estaba una foto de una joven pelirroja de al menos unos 20 años dándoles de comer a un grupo de pokémon al lado de una piscina.

- pero no podemos matar a la boba – dijo el pokémon parlante.

- ¡si pero si no lo hacemos el jefe lo hará con nosotros! – dijo la peli-roja bajando la cabeza después de haber dicho esto.

- un momento… Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea – dijo gritando el felino

-nosotros no podemos detener esto… Pero se de alguien que si – completo el pokémon felino

En tanto se llevaba a cabo la conversación entre los tres ocupantes del globo, no se percataron del micrófono que se encontraba sujeto a la carpeta del informe de la misión.

Cualquier crítica constructiva y consejos serán bien recibidos y bueno les agradecería si dejan algún review.


	2. Chapter 2

Como dije iban a ser tres capítulos juntos y bueno acá tienen el segundo…

**Otro día, la misma mierda**

Ya dos días habían pasado desde la reunión llevada a cabo en el cuartel de la siniestra organización, mientras tanto al otro lado del océano, en la región unova para ser más exactos en ciudad engobe cierto moreno pelinegro se encontraba a punto de despertarse agobiado luego de una semana de trabajo de campo en las afueras de la ciudad

- buenos días pikachu – se dirigió a su amigo que se encontraba recostado a su lado

- pikaaaaa – le contesto el pequeño roedor

- listo para comenzar el día amigo – dijo el muchacho dirigiéndose a su compañero

- pika pi – afirmo el pequeño animal

Dicho esto se levantó de su cama se acercó a su mochila de la cual saco un recipiente con comida pokémon la puso en el suelo y le hizo señas a su compañero para que se acercara a comer, mientras el roedor comía él se dedicaba a bañarse

- nunca pensé que ser maestro pokémon fuera tan aburrido – dijo para sí mismo ya que se encontraba agobiado del papeleo y los tramites continuos que traía el hecho de ser maestro pokémon; a excepción de este caso que Lance lo había mandado a unova a investigar un raro comportamiento en los pokémon de esa zona.

- al menos en mis viajes no faltaban las apariciones del equipo rocket – plasmo una sonrisa en su rostro al momento que comenzaba a recordar sus viajes cuando quería ser maestro pokémon

- que no daría por verlos a todos de nuevo – pensó – a mis amigos….iris, Cilan, dawn, may, Max, brock, sus ataques de amor repentinos y a ella – dio un largo suspiro largo al momento que recordaba a cierta peli – roja.

- me pregunto que estará haciendo en estos momentos – pensó mientras dirigía su mirada a los azulejos que decoraban el baño los cuales al tener un motivo de horseas le recordaban el agua y de manera también a ella.

De repente sintió un estruendo que venía de la sala de su habitación y de inmediato agarro su toalla la acomodo rápidamente y salió a ver qué ocurría

- ¡qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí! – grito el joven pelinegro al encontrar a tres personajes abrazados y arrimados en uno de los rincones de la sala ya que pikachu los tenia acorralados y este último con las mejillas echando chispas.

- pikachu usa inpactr….. – grito el joven al momento que era interrumpido por el felino del trio que estaba hay presente

- ¡espera! - Afirmo el felino – déjanos explicarte

- que me van a explicar que intentaran robar a pikachu como hacían antes – dijo el moreno con odio en cada una de sus palabras – pikachu ya sabes que hacer – ordeno el maestro pokémon a su compañero

- pikaaaaaaa – dijo el roedor mientras cargaba cada vez más electricidad en sus mejillas

- ¡es sobre la boba!… Tu amiga – dijo la peli-roja al momento que el roedor borraba cualquier rastro de electricidad de sus mejillas

- ¿qué paso con misty? – Pregunto el moreno cambiando el anterior odio en sus palabras por intriga – si es que acaso ustedes le hicieron algo… se van a arrepentir me oyeron – dijo el moreno

- ¡no! … no le hemos hecho nada… venimos a advertirte - dijo el peli-purpura mientras todavía jadeaba por el susto anterior

- ¿advertirme sobre qué? – pregunto el joven de pueblo paleta quien se encontraba ahora más tenso que antes con la noticia anterior que recibió por parte del trio

- el jefe… bueno nuestro ex jefe – dijo el pokémon parlante haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras

- nos ordenó atentar contra tu amiga – intervino la pelirroja

- ¿pero por qué o qué?… pregunto el moreno mientras se masajeaba el entrecejo en cuestión de lo estresado que se encontraba en ese momento

- entonces… esperen un momento mientras me pongo algo de ropa y me informan detalladamente sobre esto – afirmo seriamente el moreno mientras indicaba que solamente traía puesta la toalla cosa que la peli-roja no había notado que la hizo sonrojarse al darse cuenta de ello cosa que molesto al peli-purpura

Habiendo presenciado la escena anterior el moreno le hizo señas a su amigo de que estuviera pendiente y se dirigió a su habitación.

Mientras tanto en cercanías del monte luna un grupo de cuatro hombres los cuales por sus insignias portadas al lado izquierdo de su uniforme camuflado, se podía deducir que pertenecían a la interpok avanzaban cubriéndose detrás de la maleza mientras acechaban una carpa que se encontraba en un claro del bosque.

- señor el puesto de avanzada del equipo rocket se encuentra allá adelante – dijo uno de los uniformados al momento que pasaba los binoculares a su superior.

- bien… hay alrededor de 10 reclutas… - dijo el líder del grupo al momento que se puso a pensar "esto está demasiado extraño porque solo 10 reclutas… esto no me gusta para nada" – ni bien había terminado de pensar uno de sus subordinados lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- señor un vehículo se acerca por el norte – afirmo el sujeto señalando el camión que se acercaba.

- sargento usted y el cabo nos cubrirán desde acá…. Usted teniente venga conmigo - dijo el líder del grupo de la interpok

- entendido – dijeron los tres agentes al unísono.

Dicho esto los dos agentes se comenzaron a acercar al complejo de la organización de la R.

- teniente llame a su kecleon – dijo el líder

- El teniente asintió e inmediatamente saco una pokebola de la cual salió un kecleon.

- kecleon acércate lo más que puedas - dijo esto a su pokémon mientras sujetaba una mini cámara en medio de las dos crestas del animal.

- kecleon… kec – dijo el pokémon al momento que se mimetizaba con el entorno y se dirigía hacia la carpa enemiga.

Ya en la carpa del equipo rocket un camión se acaba de detener enfrente de esta al momento que un hombre vestido de negro y con una boina negra con una R roja en el frente se baja del lado del copiloto.

- y bien ya está todo listo – pregunto el recién llegado.

- así es… el elemento g está listo para su utilización – dijo un hombre que traía puesta una bata blanca al momento que iba saliendo de la carpa.

- buen trabajo doctor namba – dijo el miembro del equipo rocket

- toma Tyson… con esto lo mantendrás bajo tu control – dándole al hombre que tenía enfrente una especie de artefacto similar a un capturador eléctrico además de una pokebola negra. (como la que portaba el enmascarado en el capitulo anterior).

Mientras tanto en unos arbustos cerca de la carpa.

- señor está viendo ese aparato – dijo el hombre a su superior señalando el objeto que aparecía en la pantalla de su poke-compu.

- lo estoy viendo teniente… esa tecnología es exclusiva de los pokémon ranger, no entiendo cómo pudieron acceder a ella – dijo el líder de la operación – llame a kecleon es hora de intervenir

- si señor – dijo el teniente al momento que saco la pokebola causando que el rayo de luz que absorbía su pokémon alertara a los sujetos que se encontraban en la carpa.

- croagunk al ataque – grito el miembro de la interpok al momento que junto con su subordinado salían de los arbustos a hacerle frente a los sujetos de la carpa.

- pero que sorpresa… si es nada más y nada menos que looker – dijo el sujeto de la boina con sarcasmo al momento que daba un paso adelante

- cadete saque al doctor namba de este lugar – dijo el sujeto

- si señor inmediatamente – dijo el cadete encargado de conducir el camión, dirigiendo al doctor hasta el vehículo y saliendo de ahí a toda marcha.

- ahora… en que estábamos – dijo al sujeto de la boina dirigiéndose a los dos "intrusos".

- en que todos ustedes se encuentran bajo arresto… ustedes deciden por las buenas o por las malas – dijo el oficial de la interpok.

- por las malas me parece bien… fearows vallan – grito el hombre al momento que de dos pokebolas arrojadas por el emergieron los dos pokémon voladores.

- teniente encárguese de los cadetes yo me hago cargo de Tyson – menciono looker al momento que se preparaba para el combate.

- croagunk picotazo venenoso hacia los fearows – ordeno looker a su pokémon al momento que el ataque realizado impacto de lleno en uno de los fearows dejándolo fuera de combate inmediatamente.

- fearow usa ataque furia – ordeno casi gruñendo el rocket mientras regresaba al otro pokémon a su pokebola.

El fearow se acercaba velozmente hacia el croagunk

- croagunk bomba lodo – ordeno el policía haciendo que el pokémon volador se diera un fuerte impacto contra el piso tras recibir el ataque.

- no tienes opción… ríndete – le grito el oficial de la interpok al rocket pero de inmediato quedo extrañado al ver la sonrisa que se pintó en la cara de este.

- ¿qué es lo que te causa gracia? – pregunto el policía pokémon al sujeto.

- que caíste redondo en la trampa – menciono el rocket mientras comenzaba a teclear comandos en el aparato que tenía sujeto a su brazo.

El policía al ver esta acción le hizo señas con orden de reagruparse a su colega, el cual había debilitado a los pokémon de los 10 cadetes, pero a un alto precio ya que sus pokémon estaban todos debilitados.

- looker hay que salir de aquí – dijo el teniente con desespero en sus palabras a su superior.

- de aquí no se va nadie… la fiesta apenas va a comenzar – dijo el rocket soltando una carcajada al momento que presionaba un último botón en el aparato.

De inmediato del interior de la carpa emergió un brillo cegador para luego ser cedido de una explosión la cual desintegro la carpa y permitió mostrar al portador de tal poder, un pokémon parecido a un insecto color rojo con ojos grises que emitieron un fuerte destello, dejando aturdidos a los policías y hasta parte de los rocket por la cantidad de luz emitida por el pokémon.

- rápido salgan de aquí y llevan esta información a la liga ya – menciono el líder del grupo de la interpok por medio de su comunicador a los agentes que se encontraban escondidos en la maleza.

- rápido muévete… ya oíste a looker – le dijo el sargento al cabo el cual seguía aturdido por lo que lo jaló por la vestimenta cosa que lo hizo retomar conciencia dirigiéndose rápidamente al interior del bosque.

Mientras de vuelta con los rocket…

- qué demonios e e es eso – menciono el teniente de la interpok tartamudeando.

- este es un obsequio… que le arrebatamos al equipo plasma – dijo el rocket mientras señalaba el extraño pokémon. - bueno parece que se acabó el horario infantil – menciono el rocket – genesect usa tu electro cañón – habiendo dicho esto del cañón en la espalda del pokémon emergió un gigantesco rayo que salió disparado hacia donde estaban los dos miembros de la interpok y su pokémon los cuales fueron lanzados lejos del área de impacto por la onda expansiva.

- busquen el cuerpo de looker… - ordeno el rocket a sus cadetes – Giovanni querrá pruebas… y con esto va a tener más que suficiente… y ustedes busquen a los ratatas que se escaparon – ordeno a cuatro cadetes que salieron inmediatamente tras el paso de los dos agentes de la interpok restantes.

El antiguo detective pokémon levanto con dificultad su cuerpo del piso al momento que se centraba a buscar en medio del humo a su pokémon y a su colega, arrastrándose pudo llegar a duras penas donde se encontraba gravemente herido su pokémon el cual se encontraba humeando por haber recibido la mayor parte de la explosión – croagunk despierta amigo – le dijo con dificultad a su compañero mientras lo sacudía con el brazo que aún conservaba intacto, al no obtener respuesta por parte de este después de varios intentos, una gran pérdida de sangre e inundado de impotencia, se dio media vuelta y dirigió su mirada al cielo el cual se encontraba invadido por nubes tormentosas que amenazaban con liberar su contenido liquido en cualquier momento – tal parece… que se saldrán con la suya – dijo el hombre para el mismo al momento que comenzaba a perder el conocimiento. Sus ojos se cerraron y medianamente consiente alcanzo a escuchar los gritos de súplica de su teniente al cual los rockets ya habían encontrado, de golpe perdió cualquier contacto con la realidad y por su mente comenzaron a pasar de uno en uno los recuerdos de su niñez, cuando a sus diez años fue a la entrega de su primer compañero, cuando su querido pokémon le fue robado cosa que lo hizo enlistarse en la academia de policía pokémon, sus días como cadete, cuando por sus incontables méritos en misiones fue ascendido a detective pokémon y de inmediato sintió que un rayo de esperanza alumbraba en medio de las tinieblas al recordar a cierto niño actualmente ya no tan niño, que en esos tiempos se ganó su respeto por la cualidad de entrega y protección que tenía para con los pokémon y sus allegados, en su estado inconsciente pensó – después de todo… él no se las va a dejar tan fácil – habiendo pensado esto último se resignó a su inevitable destino y se dejó llevar. Mientras tanto los rockets encontraban su maltrecho cuerpo – señor… lo encontramos – dijo el cadete rocket a su superior, mientras dirigía su mirada nuevamente al cadáver del policía el cual tenía una sonrisa de tranquilidad que tenía aterrado al criminal.

De vuelta al hotel en ciudad engobe.

- bueno ya estoy de vuelta – dijo el moreno mientras se dirigía a sus "huéspedes" los cuales habían tomado lugar en el sofá de la sala

-ahora si….explíquenme bien esta situación que no estoy entendiendo nada – pregunto el muchacho a sus acompañantes al momento que se iba acomodando en él una silla enfrente de sus acompañantes al mismo tiempo que pikachu se subía a su regazo.

Mientras tanto en el edificio de al frente un hombre se encontraba acomodando un rifle en el bípode mientras silbaba.

- bueno… parece que serán cuatro pidoves de un disparo… esto le va a gustar a Giovanni - afirmo el hombre mientras colocaba la culata del rifle en su hombro y posicionaba la mira en el pecho de un moreno que se encontraba en el hotel de enfrente dialogando con dos personas y un pokémon

De vuelta en el hotel…

- hay que avisar a la oficial Jenny – dijo el moreno con preocupación en sus palabras

- no es seguro tenemos…. el equipo rocket tiene infiltrados en muchas entidades de la liga – afirmo el peli - purpura

- solo puedes confiar en tus más allegados – comento el pokémon parlante

- tienen toda la razón – dijo esto un poco más calmado mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su amarillo amigo

- ya mismo llamo a brock para que se dirija a ciudad celure… - no alcanzo a terminar cuando un estruendo sonó, reventando la ventana y haciendo que uno de los presentes cayera fuertemente al piso por causa del impacto….luego se sintió un grito en la habitación


	3. Chapter 3

Como verán ya este es el tercero y bueno espero las hayan gustado los anteriores capítulos y bueno aquí se los dejo…

**¡A la carga!**

- malditos pidoves - pronuncio el hombre que a causa de la interrupción de los pokémon había errado su disparo. De manera que dirigió su mano al porta pistola que se encontraba sujeto a su pierna derecha y abriendo fuego contra los pokémon que se encontraban todavía revoloteando alrededor del edificio matando a varios de ellos en el acto.

- Giovanny va a acabar conmigo – dijo el hombre para si mismo al tiempo que nervioso se preparaba para salir del edificio.

Mientras tanto en ciudad Mayólica una joven rubia dormía tranquilamente mientras en el mundo de sus sueños se realizaba uno de sus más añorados deseos.

Ella se encontraba en el patio de su casa recostada en una silla reclinable al mismo tiempo que se encontraba leyendo un libro acerca de pokémon tipo lucha de la región de kalos. Al tiempo que siente el ruido de la puerta que da al patio ser deslizada dando paso a una masculina figura.

- Ash que haces aquí – pregunto la rubia al recién llegado el cual con una sonrisa estampada en su rostro, portaba entre sus manos un ramo de flores de todos los colores y formas y un peluche de un Timburr.

- vine a decirte algo que – hizo una pausa al tiempo que se acercaba a la rubia – que me tiene el corazón acelerado hace tiempo –estas palabras extrañaron completamente a la joven la cual abrió la boca para intentar pronunciar algo pero no emitió frase alguna, así que intento distanciarse del peli-negro el cual sujeto a la rubia por los hombros con cuidado de no lastimarla – veras Bianca… lo que me pasa es que – soltó los hombros de la muchacha y la sujeto delicadamente por la barbilla y acerco su rostro hasta que quedo solo a centímetros del de el – hoy me di cuenta que siento por cierta persona – a la joven rubia la recorrió un temblor por todo su cuerpo al escuchar estas palabras - y resulta y pasa Bianca que esa persona eres tu – habiendo dicho esto último el joven se dispuso a acabar con la poca distancia que ahora los separaba,

Pero al rosarse los labios de ambos un ruidoso sonido interrumpió la escena haciendo que la rubia despertara alterada de su sueño, alterada y llena de furia se dispuso a buscar su teléfono móvil entre sus sabanas, al tenerlo en sus manos presiono el botón para darle entrada a la llamada.

- Bianca estas hay – esa voz masculina que reconoció inmediatamente causo una gran sorpresa en la rubia.

- Bianca responde – volvió a pronunciar con urgencia la voz al otro lado del aparato.

- si ash dime que quieres – respondió la joven

- necesito que me ayudes es urgente – dijo el joven todavía con más urgencia.

- te paso algo – pregunto la rubia asustada

- no a mí no yo estoy bien pero no puedo decir lo mismo de mi amigo – dijo el al momento que se escuchó un grito femenino proveniente del aparato – pregúntale si sabe sacar una bala - la rubia tubo que alejar el teléfono de su oído a causa del grito anterior – yo solo se tratar pokémon… tienen que llevarlo a un hospital – dijo la rubia excusándose

- no podemos además ya estoy cerca voy para haya – la joven intento decir algo pero no pudo porque la llamada había sido cortada.

De inmediato la joven se levantó de la cama busco algo con que cubrirse del frio al tiempo que bajo al primer piso se dirigió a la ventana y se dispuso a esperar a su amigo y sus acompañantes que no demoraron en aparecer

Con urgencia el pelinegro piso el freno causando que el auto derrapara levemente, puso el auto en neutro y bajo rápidamente del auto con pikachu en el hombro dirigiéndose a la puerta posterior del lado derecho abriéndola rápidamente,

Del auto salió un meowth que dio paso a que el pelinegro ayudara a una pelirroja que se encontraba dentro de este ayudando a bajar entre los dos a un peli purpura que se encontraba delirando de dolor y con su camiseta tañida en gran parte de un color rojo. Al tiempo que la puerta de la casa se abrió dándole paso a una joven rubia que le hizo señas con las manos a los presentes que se apuraran.

- rápido pónganlo sobre la mesa – dijo la rubia al momento que entro a la casa después de sus visitantes cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Se acercó rápidamente al hombre de cabello purpura y de inmediato y con cuidado reventó la camiseta del hombre para percatarse de su herida mientras los demás presentes miraban la situación preocupados.

- tal parece que la bala no daño ningún órgano – dijo la joven rubia al momento que hacia presión con sus dedos alrededor del tórax del hombre – pero es necesario extraerla o puede haber una infección después – completo la rubia al momento que sujetaba unas tenazas – necesito que lo sujeten – dijo la joven al tiempo que los demás solo asintieron y procedieron a sujetarlo el pelinegro de los brazos, la pelirroja le sujeto las piernas y lo sostuvieron con firmeza.

- A la cuenta de tres uno… dos… tres – dicho esto inserto las tenazas en el orificio por donde ingreso la bala cosa que hizo que el que antes se encontraba inconsciente soltara un grito desgarrador que causo que la pelirroja le soltara las piernas aterrada.

- sujétale las piernas ya tengo la bala – ordeno la rubia a la pelirroja al momento que saco las tenazas del cuerpo del hombre, mostrándole el objeto metálico teñido de rojo que se encontraba sujeto por las tenazas.

- debe estar en reposo para reponer la sangre que perdió – dijo la rubia al momento que depositaba la bala en un recipiente.

- gracias a arceus se te dio por estudiar enfermería pokémon - Dijo el pelinegro al momento que le daba un fuerte abrazo a la joven cosa que la puso nerviosa.

- y ahora que vamos a hacer – pregunto la pelirroja al joven maestro pokémon al momento que cubría a su compañero con una cobija con cuidado de no lastimar la herida que este tenía.

- por ahora llamare a brock para que valla a ciudad celeste y ponga a misty al tanto de la situación – dijo el joven pelinegro al tiempo que corría la cortina de la ventana para cerciorarse que no eran vigilados.

Mientras tanto en el bosque cercano a ciudad celurean dos hombres caminaban torpemente a causa de las heridas que tenían, con sus uniformes rasgados en su mayor parte, constantemente dirigían su mirada a sus espaldas. Al tiempo que uno no se fijó donde apoyo su pie derecho lo que lo hizo caer con fuerza al piso empeorando la herida que este tenía en el brazo.

- levántate vamos – le dijo el que aún se encontraba de pie al otro que aún se encontraba tirado en el piso de manera que lo levanto con dificultad y lo apoyo en su hombro.

- tenemos que llevar esta información a la liga sargento - pronuncio el hombre con dificultad a causa de un gran hematoma que tenía en el abdomen – si seguimos los dos nos van a atrapar y todo hasta ahora será en vano – completo el sujeto maltrecho.

- no diga estupideces cabo… ya estamos cerca de ciudad celurean llegamos al comando de policía y nos comunicamos con el centro de control… - el hombre ni bien había terminado de hablar cuando de repente resbalan por una ladera empinada, los dos sujetos iban dando vueltas y rebotando contra las rocas de esta la cual parecía no tener fin hasta que llegaron a terreno más plano golpeándose fuertemente al detenerse.

- quienes son ustedes – los dos sujetos escucharon una voz femenina que les hablo con dureza, al levantar la vista se encontraron con una joven de cabellos color zanahoria que sostenía una pokebola en su mano derecha, pero la joven no estaba sola detrás del interior del bosque salió con urgencia un joven de cabello castaño de al menos unos 21 años.

- ¿misty te encuentras bien?… - pregunto el joven – sentí unos ruidos extraños y vine hacia acá enseguida – completo el joven que dirigió su mirada a los dos hombres que se encontraban en deplorables condiciones

- estoy bien Giorgio tranquilo… pero estos cazadores no lo van a estar.

- un momento no somos cazadores… somos agente de la interpok – dijo uno de los hombres al momento que le enseñaba su placa a los dos jóvenes manteniéndose de pie con dificultad.

- fuimos atacados por el equipo rocket – dijo el policía pokémon al tiempo que intentaba levantar a su colega del piso – mis dos superiores murieron en el ataque…

Los jóvenes cambiaron su determinación por total desconcierto al escuchar esto último.

- pero no se supone que el equipo rocket estaba derrotado – dijo el castaño mientras ayudaba al policía con su compañero.

- tal parece que no, solo estaban planeando quizás que cosas – dijo el oficial ya con su compañero inconsciente sobre sus hombros y los del joven castaño.

- en que podemos ayudar – pregunto la joven pelirroja al oficial.

- Por ahora tenemos que llegar a la estación de celurean para entregar información al centro de control – comento el hombre al tiempo que señalaba la dirección en la que debía ir.

- entonces no hay problema te acompañaremos hasta ciudad celurean… yo soy la líder del gimnasio – dijo la joven con orgullo.

- no tanto es el hecho de que nos acompañes si no que varios rockets nos estaban siguiendo al momento que los dos caímos por la ladera… puede que sea peligroso – dijo el policía pokémon.

No importa los acompañaremos… y si es por ella no hay problema yo me encargare de que no le pase nada – dijo decidido el castaño al momento que dirigió su mirada a su amiga la cual estaba con la cara sonrojada.

- si ustedes quieren pues vamos hay que apresurarnos – ni bien habían dado el primer paso varios cadetes rockets salieron del bosque rodeando a los dos policías y al par de jóvenes que de inmediato tomaron sus pokebolas en sus manos dejando a los dos policías heridos a sus espaldas.

- entréguennos a los dos de la interpok y dejaremos que se vallan - dijo uno de los rocket a la pelirroja y al castaño.

- ni lo piensen… no se van a salir con la suya - dijo la pelirroja al momento que lanzo la pokebola de la cual salió un enorme gyarados.

- como quieran… ataquen – grito el rocket a sus tres hombres los cuales lanzaron sus pokebolas de las que salieron un houndour un weavile un Magnezone un Scizor

- ¡peliper ve! – grito el castaño al momento que de su pokebola salió el pokémon volador

- gyarados usa lanzallamas contra Magnezone – habiendo dicho esto el pokémon acuático rugió fuertemente y de sus fauces salió una llamarada la cual fue dirigida al pokémon magnético

- houndour lanzallamas también – dijo uno de los rockets al tiempo que el pokémon canino genero desde su boca una columna de fuego que choco con el lanzallamas del pokémon de agua causando una enorme explosión

- gyarados usa hidrobomba – ordeno la pelirroja a su pokémon el cual genero un gran chorro de agua que iba a una gran velocidad.

- weavile usa rayo de hielo – de inmediato el pokémon nombrado comenzó a generar una esfera congelante entre sus manos mientras se preparaba para lanzarla.

- a no eso no… peliper usa haz aéreo – al escuchar esto el pokémon volador se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia el pokémon siniestro golpeándolo fuertemente y causando que el ataque que este estaba generando saliera disparado hacia otro lugar mientras la hidrobomba del pokémon de agua impactaba de lleno en el pokémon canino debilitándolo en el acto

- es hora de acabar con esto – dijo el rocket a cargo del grupo de villanos – Magnezone usa rayo sobre gyarados – de inmediato el pokémon metálico lanzo una descarga eléctrica con un voltaje impresionante que al impactar con el pokémon acuático lo debilito instantáneamente

- impactrueno sobre peliper ya – de inmediato una descarga eléctrica proveniente del pokémon metálico impacto al ave que por la debilidad de tipo sucumbió al instante.

- rayos no traje más pokémon – dijo el castaño a su amiga la cual se encontraba preocupada por la situación en la que se encontraban

- Scizor acaba con esos dos metiches – ordeno el rocket al tiempo que las garras del pokémon insecto comenzaron a brillar y se dirigió velozmente hacia a los dos jóvenes, estos últimos no pudieron hacer acción alguna solo alcanzaron a cerrar los ojos y esperar el golpe que nunca llego lo único que alcanzaron a percibir fue un grito.

- steelix cola de hierro ahora – después de esto se escuchó como algo impactar contra los árboles.


	4. Chapter 4

****bueno aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo de mi historia, este capitulo contó con la revisión y corrección por parte de una escritora con bastante experiencia en fanfiction que es sirenamisty y bueno sin mas aya y aca los dejo con lo que es el capitulo.

**Imprevistos.**

Entre tanto de vuelta con la organización criminal, pero esta vez en una base submarina en cercanías a la región hoenn, el líder de la organización se encontraba en su despacho recibiendo el informe de uno de sus subordinados.

- Señor ya Pierce llegó, regresó de su misión – dijo la mujer de cabello azul oscuro conocida como la secretaria del líder del equipo rocket.

- Haz que pase Matori – dijo el hombre a su secretaria.

Se abrió la puerta del lugar y dejó pasar a un hombre de cabello azul oscuro que llevaba puesto el uniforme negro del equipo rocket que se paró a una distancia moderada enfrente de su superior e hizo el saludo militar característico.

- Acabaste con esos tres – mencionó el líder de la organización criminal, al tiempo que se disponía a tomar un vaso de coñac.

- Mmmm… señor era de eso que quería hablarle – dijo el hombre dudoso – fue que hubo un imprevisto en el operativo.

- Que imprevisto – dijo el líder rocket mientras depositaba el vaso con el líquido ocre en el mueble a la izquierda de su sillón y cambió totalmente su expresión a una totalmente seria y a la expectativa de las palabras de su subordinado.

- Mire… en el informe está todo con más detalle – dijo el hombre que le extendió una carpeta que sostenía en su mano a su superior el cual la arrebató de sus manos y leyó rápidamente lo que estaba escrito en los papeles al interior de ésta.

- ¿Como que dejaste escapar a los traidores? – dijo el líder rocket al tiempo que arrojaba la carpeta que contenía el informe del agente contra una de las paredes de la habitación, aterrando al agente, a su secretaria y de paso también su persian.

- Señor discúlpeme… le aseguro que no volverá a pasar – dijo el agente que comenzó a temblar al ver que su jefe se había levantado de su sillón y se dirigía en su dirección con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Y cómo carajo fue que se te escaparon? – preguntó el hombre furioso al ahora aterrado sujeto.

- Ya los tenía… estaba por eliminar a ketchum cuando unos – no termino de hablar cuando su superior con brusco movimiento de manos le hizo señas de que se callara.

- En ningún momento te ordene acabar con ese estorbo – dijo al momento que se pasaba las manos por la cabeza en señal de desespero.

- Ahora hay que adelantar las cosas… te iras al puesto del monte Luna y le informaras del cambio de planes a Tyson – dijo el hombre que ya se encontraba más sereno mientras se devolvía a su sillón y se dejaba caer sobre éste.

- Espero que esta vez… no falles – dijo cortante el hombre al sujeto al tiempo que se dispuso a acariciar a su persian, al levantar la mirada su subordinado ya había desaparecido. Así que se dirigió hacia su secretaria.

- Matori informa a la agente 009 que la fase 2 se ha adelantado… que ejecute lo planeado inmediatamente – dijo el hombre que mantenía la vista fija en la pantalla de la sala la cual mostraba la imagen de un famoso edificio conocido en el mundo pokémon, por ser la sede principal de la liga pokémon.

Entre tanto en el edificio de la famosa organización conocida en todo el mundo con el nombre de la Liga Pokémon un hombre pelirrojo de al menos unos treinta y tantos años se encontraba en el ascensor del edificio dispuesto a llegar a su oficina, lo raro del caso es que el hombre conocido por ser calmo y sereno ese día se encontraba preso del estrés y la desesperación a causa de los informes recibidos por parte de la policía pokémon sobre un gran número de incidentes relacionados en su mayoría con el supuestamente "desaparecido" equipo Rocket. Al salir del ascensor el hombre se dirigió a su oficina al tiempo que sacaba su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón y rápidamente presionó varios dígitos en el aparato, para luego recibir la respuesta de la operadora que el número marcado no estaba disponible lo que causó cierta irritación en el hombre al tiempo que pasó a la antesala que llevaba a su oficina para encontrarse con una mujer rubia de mediana estatura esperándolo en el despacho de su secretaria.

- ¿y… tú eres?… - pregunto el hombre intentando sonar calmo.

- yo soy beatrix su nueva secretaria, señor Lance… Abrielle tuvo una calamidad familiar y yo la suplantaré temporalmente – dijo la joven rubia con una sonrisa en su cara.

- Está bien – dijo el hombre al momento que se disponía a abrir la puerta de su oficina, pero se detuvo al oír a la joven rubia aclararse la garganta, dio media vuelta y se dirigió al escritorio de ésta y depositó un papel con un número escrito en el en el lugar de trabajo de esta última.

- Por ahora solo intenta llamar a este número si te contestan me conectas inmediatamente – dijo el hombre a su nueva secretaria para luego de un rápido movimiento el pelirrojo se metió en su oficina cerrando la puerta al entrar y ya dentro de la oficina se sentó en el sillón detrás de su escritorio.

- Mal momento para desaparecer ketchum – dijo el pelirrojo para sí mismo mientras cerraba los ojos y se disponía a aprovechar el minuto de tranquilidad que tenía, ya que hace días que no descansaba tranquilo.

Devuelta al bosque cercano a ciudad Cerulean un desconocido había usado un steelix para rescatar a los dos jóvenes del inminente ataque del Scizor de lo Rockets mientras el estado de salud de los dos policías pokémon heridos se agravaba cada vez más a medida que transcurría el tiempo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – pregunto la pelirroja a su amigo que se encontraba a su lado todavía tan aterrado como ella, así que decidió tomar la iniciativa y abrió sus orbes color aguamarina para reconocer a su salvador - ¿Brock? – preguntó la joven totalmente sorprendida por la aparición del ahora doctor pokémon.

- Así es misty – dijo el hombre de ojos entrecerrados que ahora se encontraba delante de los dos jóvenes haciéndole frente a los rockets que solo tenían en estos momentos un Magnezone en combate.

- Steelix regresa – dijo el hombre al momento que guardaba al pokémon en su pokébola y sacaba otra de la cual al lanzarla salió un majestuoso Ninetales "aunque no era de él, lo cuidaba y usaba como uno de los suyos"- Ninetales usa lanzallamas – dicho esto el pokémon de las nueve colas generó un poderoso lanzallamas que impacto de lleno en el Magnezone lanzándolo contra los rockets, esto último causo una explosión que los hiso salir volando junto con sus pokémon.

Después de haber despachado a los rockets el doctor pokémon dio media vuelta y se acercó junto con ninetales, hacia donde estaban los dos jóvenes y dándole una mano a cada uno los ayudo a levantarse.

- ¿Se encuentran bien? – pregunto el doctor pokémon a la pareja de jóvenes que ya se encontraban de pie.

- Pero brock… ¿cómo fue que nos encontraste? – preguntó la pelirroja mientras se sacudía el polvo que tenía encima con las manos.

- tus hermanas me dijeron que habías salido a buscar bayas Caquic al bosque… así que vine corriendo hacia acá… y por las explosiones supe inmediatamente dónde se encontraban – dijo el ya no tan joven doctor al tiempo que señaló a los dos sujetos que yacían todavía en el suelo maltrechos.

- ¿Y ellos quiénes son? – preguntó el hombre.

- Ellos son de la interpok… el equipo rocket los estaba siguiendo – dijo el joven castaño, el doctor al escuchar la palabra "Rocket" recordó de golpe, el motivo por el cual estaba en Cerulean, con lo cual cambio su anterior tranquilidad por afán, al imaginarse la cara de su pelinegro amigo si se llegara a enterar de que algo le había pasado a Misty por culpa de él, así que sujetó a la joven pelirroja del brazo y le hizo señas al joven castaño que ayudara a los policías pokémon.

- Misty tenemos que salir de aquí rápidamente – dijo el doctor con afán a la joven pelirroja.

La pelirroja notó inquietud en el rostro del doctor, soltándose de su agarre y asumiendo una de sus poses imponentes propia de ella.

- Se puede saber, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? – le preguntó la pelirroja a su amigo el cual se mantenía inquieto, lo mismo sucedía con el pokémon de múltiples colas.

- Verás Misty lo que pasa es que…. – intentó decir el doctor pokémon pero fue interrumpido por el policía que ahora ayudaba a trasportar junto a Giorgio a su compañero herido.

- Tu amigo tiene razón… hay que salir de aquí en el menor tiempo posible – hizo una mueca de dolor y se sujetó con su mano libre a un costado de su cuerpo – pueden que traigan refuerzos y es mejor no tentar a la suerte – terminó de decir el miembro de la interpok con dificultad.

El doctor miró al policía extrañado pero este le hizo señas con la cabeza de que era hora de avanzar así que llamó al pokémon canino a su pokebola y junto con los dos jóvenes, los dos policías heridos, uno más que el otro, emprendieron camino hacia ciudad Cerulean que se encontraba a menos de dos kilómetros.

Tiempo después en ciudad Cerulean, luego de vendar las heridas de uno de los agentes y haber dejado al otro agente de la interpok con más daño internado en el hospital de la ciudad, procedieron a dirigirse a la estación de policía de Cerulean con el agente restante, que a pesar de su estado insistió en que debía ser él, el que debía hablar con la oficial Jenny de la ciudad.

- Bueno hemos llegado – afirmó la pelirroja, famosa en la ciudad por ser la talentosa y a su actual edad, hermosa líder del gimnasio cerulean.

Pero cuando se disponían a entrar se toparon con la oficial Jenny que venía saliendo de la estación, ésta última se detuvo de golpe cerca de los recién llegados al reconocer al agente de la interpok.

- ¿Steve? – fue lo que alcanzó a decir la representante de la ley al ver al sujeto - Pero… ¿qué haces aquí?…y ¿qué fue lo que te pasó? – preguntó la agente al ver las heridas que éste tenía, que ahora se encontraban vendadas, luego dirigió su mirada a la derecha del policía pokémon y reconoció a los otros tres acompañantes del agente.

- ¿Misty?… ¿Giorgio?… ¿Brock? – preguntó la agente con sorpresa. Mientras seguía con más preguntas, impidiéndole oportunidad alguna a los presentes de responder. Por lo que el policía pokémon interrumpió el "interrogatorio" que la agente de policía, mantenía sobre ellos.

- Jenny… ya basta de preguntas… esto es grave, - dijo el policía pokémon – mi unidad fue atacada por el equipo Rocket cerca al monte Luna… - hizo un pausa para tomar aire – si no fuera por ellos, no te estuviera diciendo esto. – terminó de decir el agente de la interpok. Dejando a la policía estupefacta.

- Jenny… él tiene razón la situación está bastante grave…- dijo el doctor pokémon tomando la palabra – El equipo Rocket ya no solo se conforma con robar pokémon – completó el doctor pokémon. Pero no pudo continuar hablando ya que la líder del gimnasio de la ciudad lo interrumpió.

- Brock y ¿tú como sabes eso?… no se supone que eres doctor - dijo la pelirroja al doctor que ahora no hallaba manera de responder esa pregunta - y tampoco me has dicho, ¿qué estabas haciendo acá en Cerulean?… ¿no tenías que ir con Susy a ciudad Viridian? - Volvió a preguntar la pelirroja dejando todavía más aturdido al doctor pokémon

- Veras Misty lo que paso fue que… - pero el doctor no pudo terminar de hablar ya un auto rojo se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia ellos.

El auto se detuvo derrapando junto a ellos, lo cual solo les permitió observar las cabelleras de sus ocupantes una era rubia, otra azul y la que iba en el asiento trasero con la cabellera fucsia, al detenerse el vehículo, los o mejor dicho las ocupantes salieron disparadas del auto y envolvieron en un abrazo grupal a la líder de gimnasio.

- Misty… que bueno que te encuentres bien – pronunció la mayor de las hermanas sensacionales con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Daisy que es lo… - no pudo terminar de decir ya que fue interrumpida por otra de sus hermanas.

- Misty… nos tenías preocupadas – dijo su hermana la peli azul, Violet.

- Chicas… estoy bien… Pero, ¿qué es lo que las tiene preocupadas?

- Brock… llego al gimnasio diciendo que… estabas en grave peligro y que lo habían enviado para asegurarse de que estuvieras bien – mencionó la mujer de cabello fucsia.

La menor de las hermanas sensacionales se separó del abrazo de sus hermanas al escuchar esto último, dirigiéndose ahora hacia donde se encontraba el doctor pokémon con intención de golpearlo con su mazo.

- Ahora si… Brock Slate me vas a decir, ¿qué está pasando aquí? y ¿quién fue el que te envió? – dijo la pelirroja al doctor pokémon, el cual se encontraba totalmente aturdido.

- Yo… lo envié – dijo una voz masculina a espaldas de la pelirroja, la cual al escucharla quedó petrificada en su lugar.

Viendo la cara de sorpresa de los demás, lentamente se dispuso a darse la vuelta para hacer contacto visual con el dueño de la voz, al ver o mejor dicho al reconocer al dueño de dicha voz, involuntariamente solo pudo articular una sola palabra.

- ¡Ash!

bueno espero le haya gustado gracias por leer y ya saben les agradeceria si dejan uno que otro review para conocer su opinión acerca de la historia


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno acá esta el capitulo cinco, contó con la revisión por parte se sirena misty. y bueno sin mas acá los dejo con el capitulo...

* * *

**Operación Lanturn.**

**POV Misty:**

- Chicas… estoy bien… pero ¿qué es lo que las tiene preocupadas? – les pregunte a mis hermanas que ya estaban histéricas con el tema de que si me encontraba bien.

- Brock… llego al gimnasio diciendo que… estabas en grave peligro y que lo habían enviado para asegurarse de que estuvieras bien. – cuando escuché a Lily decir eso recordé el asuntito que tenía pendiente con brock. Así que me libere de mis hermanas y comencé a caminar hacia donde él estaba, note la mirada de terror que tenía en su cara, así que sin más le grite.

- Ahora si… Brock Slate me vas a decir ¿qué está pasando aquí? y ¿quién fue el que te envió? – le grite a Brock, el pobre ya estaba asustado pero si no había de otra, ya estaba lista para sacar mi mazo y sacarle las palabras a golpes cuando…

- Yo… lo envié.- dijo una voz a mis espaldas,

Esa voz… se me hizo demasiado familiar, cuando levante la vista, todos estaban como si hubieran visto a un Gengar… por lo que despacio di la vuelta y vi al recién llegado. Inmediatamente cuando lo tuve frente, pude ver un par de ojos color miel…con ese brillo tan singular - Esos ojos. – pensé… pero al ver al Pikachu que estaba posado en el hombro del chico. Sentí que el corazón se me detuvo, después de eso no cabía duda de quién era el "desconocido" que se encontraba en frente de mí - Ash – dije suavemente, pero me comencé a sentir que todo a mí alrededor comenzaba a dar vueltas. Mi vista se nublo y lentamente sentí que me dirigía hacia el piso… pero quede esperando el golpe, ya que solo sentí un par de fuertes brazos, me sostuvieron con delicadeza.

- Misty… ¿te encuentras bien? – fue lo único que alcancé a escuchar decir a Ash, ya que todo se puso negro y…

* * *

Mientras tanto en el edificio de la liga pokémon en ciudad Viridian, el sucesor de Charles Goodshow, el ahora presidente de la liga pokémon, se encontraba alterado a causa de la cantidad de incidentes que estaban sucediendo actualmente con el supuestamente extinto equipo rocket y para colmo de males el actual campeón hace dos días no se contactaba con él. Así que por medio del comunicador de su escritorio, se comunicó con su secretaria en busca de noticias sobre este último.

- Beatrix… te respondieron del número que te di. – dijo el pelirrojo por el comunicador que estaba en su escritorio a su secretaria.

- No señor, ya he intentado varias veces pero siempre contesta la operadora. – dijo la secretaria a través del aparato.

- Ok… sigue intentando llamar… cualquier novedad me avisas...

- Si señor – mencionó la secretaria del hombre terminando la comunicación con su jefe.

El presidente de la liga se recostó en su sillón mientras se masajeaba las sienes, al tiempo que la pantalla que tenía en su oficina se encendía dando entrada a una video-llamada.

- Lance... amigo que más - dijo un hombre que estaba llegando a los treinta años, de tez blanca y que además poseía un peinado estilo afro y cabello rojo se mostraba ahora al otro lado de la pantalla.

- ¿Flint?- dijo el maestro dragón, al tiempo que se acomodaba en su sillón para dirigir toda su atención a la pantalla.

- Supe que ahora eres el campeón en Sinnoh.

- Así es Lance… vencer a Cintia no fue nada fácil… y además la tercera era la vencida.

- Si, ella es una gran entrenadora además el garchomp de ella es muy fuerte, Flint cambiando de tema… ¿a qué se debe tu llamada?

- Tienes razón iré al grano…. De seguro sabes los últimos reportes que hay sobre el equipo Rocket.

- Ni que lo digas, eso me ha mantenido con migraña estos últimos días… ¿qué hay con eso?

- Las cosas van de mal en peor, seguro sabes lo que paso con el pokémon Ranger en Johto.

- Si supe algo acerca de eso… apenas y pudo transportar al Rapidash.

- Y ahora para colmo de males… ayer llegó un informe desde ciudad Cerulean.

- ¿Y qué decía el informe?

- Resulta que la misión en la que Looker estaba a cargo… ¡fracaso!, apenas y pudieron salir solo dos de sus hombres con vida.

- ¿Hay algún indicio sobre los responsables?. – preguntó el maestro dragón que ahora se encontraba sentado sobre su escritorio y de brazos cruzados.

- Todo apunta al equipo Rocket.

- Flint… tenemos que hacer algo, no nos podemos quedar de brazos cruzados.

- Respecto a eso Lance… que tal si reunimos el alto mando de las seis regiones en ciudad Viridian… para solucionar este problema.

- ¿Y cuando tienes pensado hacer eso?

- Si no hay retrasos… en tres días… ¡Ah! Y por cierto Lance, supe que andas buscando a ketchum.

- Si… hace dos días no se reporta y no responde su teléfono, acaso sabes ¿dónde se encuentra? – dijo el sucesor de Charles Goodshow.

- Pues sí, en el informe del que te hable, decía que ahora está en Cerulean. – dijo el ahora campeón de Sinnoh respondiendo la pregunta del presidente de la liga.

* * *

Mientras en la parte de afuera de la oficina del presidente de la liga pokémon, la secretaria del presidente de la liga se encontraba apoyada en la puerta de la oficina y con un aparato en su mano escuchaba la conversación que estaba siendo llevada a cabo entre los miembros de la liga pokémon.

* * *

De vuelta en la oficina del presidente de la liga.

- Entonces Lance… en ciudad Viridian en tres días. – dijo el campeón de Sinnoh.

- Tu encárgate de informar en Sinnoh… que yo mismo le avisaré al resto y como te dije enviaré a Oak por Ketchum. - afirmó el maestro dragón de kanto.

- Bien amigo nos vemos… hasta entonces. —Concluyó el campeón de Sinnoh.

Dándole fin a la comunicación. El maestro dragón de Kanto se dejó caer en su sillón al tiempo que activo el comunicador que estaba en su escritorio.

- Beatrix dile al profesor Oak que lo necesito en mi oficina ahora mismo.

- Enseguida señor… ya mismo le informo. – afirmó su secretaria al otro lado del aparato.

Y habiendo dado la orden a su secretaria se acomodó de nuevo en su sillón.

* * *

Tiempo más tarde en el gimnasio de ciudad Cerulean, todos se encontraban en el living de éste, sentados y dialogando con el recién llegado. Mientras Misty se recuperaba de su anterior desmayo en su habitación.

- Espero que Misty se encuentre bien… no debí aparecer así de sorpresa. – dijo el chico pelinegro lamentándose por la condición actual de su amiga.

- No debes preocuparte Ash… sabes que Misty es fuerte… además fue solo un desmayo. – dijo el doctor pokémon de ciudad Pewter tratando de consolar a su amigo.

- Brock tiene razón Ash… no debes preocuparte tanto. – dijo la mayor de las hermanas sensacionales al pelinegro.

- Es que no es solo eso Daisy… si no que cuando despierte estará furiosa conmigo, como mínimo me golpea con su mazo. – dijo el pelinegro conociendo perfectamente hasta donde era capaz de llegar su amiga cuando estaba furiosa.

- Ya Ash tranquilo… más bien cuéntanos cómo fue que te las arreglaste para llegar tan rápido a ciudad cerulean. – pregunto Brock a su viejo amigo tratando de cambiar el tema.

- Está bien… Brock recuerdas cuando te llame ayer. – dijo Ash al tiempo que comenzaba a relatar lo sucedido antes de su arribo a ciudad celurean.

* * *

** Flashback:**

- Ok Brock… ya sabes amigo cuento contigo – le dije a Brock ya para finalizar la llamada, como siempre él estaba dispuesto a ayudarme a como dé lugar, pero no solo por mi sino también a Misty, ya que él la quiere tanto como si fuera una hermana más. Sin darme cuenta me había quedado metido en mis pensamientos, así que puse el teléfono en su sitio… mire a mis pies y vi que Pikachu se había dormido a mis pies, con cuidado lo levante y lo puse en el sofá.

– Descansa… amigo hoy tuvimos un día agitado. – le dije después de asegurarme de que estaba cómodo me dirigí hacia la sala pero al pasar por la entrada a la habitación de huéspedes noté la puerta abierta, así que me asome con cuidado, y de verdad jamás pensé que ese trio que alguna vez me causó tantos dolores de cabeza, me llegaran a conmover y eso a causa de la escena que tenía ante mis ojos,

James se encontraba vendado y acostado en la cama mientras su mano era sujetada por Jessie que se encontraba con medio cuerpo sobre la cama y el otro medio reposaba en una silla mientras que Meowth se encontraba recostado a pie de la cama. Así que con cuidado de no hacer ruido cerré la puerta y me dirigí hacia la cocina donde me encontré a Bianca dormida sobre la mesa.

- Bianca… despierta – le dije suavemente. Pero mi intento por despertarla no surtió efecto, ya que seguía dormida. - Bianca… - la llamé nuevamente pero esta vez funciono. Levanto su cabeza y me dirigió una mirada llena de extrañeza,

- Ash… te hacia dormido – me dijo mientras se hurgaba los ojos.

- No podía dormir…. Así que llamé a Brock y le dije lo que había pasado.

- ¿Y qué te dijo Brock? – me preguntó Bianca, que también estaba bastante preocupada.

- Que no estaba lejos de Cerulean…. Que ya iba para allá – le respondí tratando de ocultar la impotencia que sentía al estar tan lejos y no poder hacer nada por Misty, pero cuando levante la vista hacia donde estaba Bianca la note pensativa.

- ¿Bianca qué… tienes? – le pregunte pero quede extrañado al ver la sonrisa que ahora mostraba su rostro.

- Sabes Ash… se me ha ocurrido una idea – me respondió al tiempo que me guiño un ojo, dejándome más extrañado que antes.

- ¿Dime… cuál es? - le pregunté.

- Que te parece si toman un avión… ¡espérame un momento¡ – me respondió al momento que se levantó de la mesa y salió rápidamente de la cocina, ahora sí que no sabía a qué se refería con eso de tomar un avión.

Intente salir tras ella pero cuando quise salir de la cocina, ya Bianca estaba de regreso y traía el teléfono en una de sus manos.

- Ash si quieres… podemos ir a ciudad Mistralton… Skyla me debe un par de favores puedo pedirle que los lleve en avión hasta kanto. – me dijo Bianca al tiempo que comenzó a presionar teclas en el aparato.

**Fin Del Flashback. **

* * *

- Y así fue… como llegaste – Dijo el doctor de ciudad Pewter.

- Si… y gracias a que Bianca pudo convencer a Skyla de traerme en avión hasta Kanto a las tres de la mañana. – dijo el chico de Pallet Town, mientras Pikachu estaba en su hombro.

- Un momento, volaste ocho horas en avión hasta acá. – pregunto el chico de cabellos castaños mientras pensaba resignado "_se nota a leguas que quiere demasiado a Misty… y él ni cuenta se da de que ella también lo quiere a él"._ El castaño ahogó un suspiro al recordar que no se encontraba solo en el living del gimnasio.

- Debió ser agotador estar tanto tiempo en un avión. – dijo Violet al imaginarse la travesía del pelinegro.

- Y que paso con Jessie, James y Meowth. – pregunto el doctor pokémon, intrigado por el paradero de los ex-miembros del equipo rocket.

- Ellos decidieron esperar que James se recuperara en una cabaña del papá de él en Unova. –respondió el pelinegro aclarando la duda del doctor.

- Ash… te agradecemos que nos hayas informado de esto tan pronto te enteraste… mis hermanas, yo y sobre todo Misty te estamos muy agradecidas – menciono Daisy, al tiempo que sonó el timbre de la entrada del gimnasio interrumpiendo a la rubia.

- Yo iré a ver quién es. – dijo el chico de cabellos castaños al tiempo que se levantó del sofá y salió de la sala.

- ¿Y él quién es? – pregunto Ash a las hermanas de Misty, ya que no sabía nada acerca del porqué de la estadía del castaño en el gimnasio Cerulean.

- Tranquilo cuñadito… él es Giorgio, solo es el asistente de nuestra hermanita. – dijo Violet con cara burlona al pelinegro.

- Y por qué esa pregunta Ash Ketchum… ¡Celoso! – dijo Lily al pelinegro, que al escuchar el comentario por parte de la joven este no pudo evitar sonrojarse, así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente tratando de cambiar la conversación, así que tratando de sonar convincente afirmo.

- Chicas no es tiempo para juegos, primero lo primero… no es seguro que Misty este acá. – dijo el pelinegro llamando la atención de las hermanas sensacionales, que cambiaron sus expresiones a unas de total preocupación.

- Ash tiene razón… y ya saben hasta donde es capaz de llegar el equipo rocket. – completo el doctor pokémon con seriedad en sus palabras.

- Si eso lo sabemos, pero el problema es que no tenemos a dónde ir. – dijo Violet con preocupación.

- Todo el dinero que teníamos, lo gastamos en la última presentación que hicimos en el gimnasio… y nos fue mal. – dijo Lily al tiempo que regreso Giorgio acompañado de la oficial Jenny.

- ¿Cómo le fue oficial Jenny? – preguntó Daisy a la oficial, que se encontraba comunicando lo ocurrido cerca al monte luna, a la liga pokémon.

- Ya la liga sabe de lo ocurrido, pero el informe tuvo que ser enviado a la sede en Sinnoh… ya que en ciudad Viridian no hubo respuesta. – dijo la oficial a los presentes.

- Se me hace extraño… Lance nunca ignora nada que pase en Kanto. – dijo el pelinegro ya que al ser bastante cercano al presidente de la liga conocía su posición en estos casos.

- eso pensé yo pero… lo importante es que el alto mando tomará cartas en el asunto y… bueno con permiso me retiro, Steve me está esperando en la estación. – dijo la oficial al tiempo que se dirigía hacia la salida del gimnasio.

- ¿Tú no deberías estar en Viridian?… también haces parte del alto mando ¿no? – dijo el castaño dirigiéndose al chico de Pallet town.

- Ash… Giorgio tiene razón te agradecemos lo que has hecho, pero no debes descuidar tus obligaciones. – dijo Daisy al pelinegro que tenía una expresión dudosa en su cara.

- Si sé que eso es importante… pero y Misty y si le pasa algo.

- Si Ash pero mira Misty no está sola... – dijo Daisy.

- Nosotras no seremos entrenadoras estrellas… pero nos sabemos defender y Misty no por nada es la líder del gimnasio. –completo Lily.

- Además Ash no estamos solas… mira está Brock y también Giorgio. – dijo Violet.

- Ten por seguro que a Misty no le va a pasar nada… ve tranquilo amigo. – dijo Brock terminando de tranquilizar a su amigo.

- Brock y que hay de Susy… y de tu consultorio médico. – pregunto el pelinegro a su amigo, que ejercía su labor de doctor junto con su actual novia la cual era criadora pokémon.

- Susy seguro sabrá que hacer… y ahora ve que yo me encargo de cuidar a Misty. – dijo el doctor convenciendo al pelinegro.

- Bueno les hare caso… listo Pikachu iremos camino a ciudad Viridian. – dijo el pelinegro decidido, al tiempo que su amigo lanzo un largo. - Pikaaaaaaaaa. – en demostración que el pokémon estaba listo para todo.

Pero de inmediato sintieron un gran estruendo que hizo añicos el techo sobre ellos, así que se cubrieron de los escombros como pudieron mientras esperaban a que el polvo levantado por los pedazos de techo se disipara. El pelinegro se encontraba en posición firme y a la expectativa mientras su amarillo amigo con las mejillas echando chispas apuntaba hacia el lugar donde todavía el humo dominaba.

- Te dije que aterrizaras… pero con cuidado. – se escuchó decir a una extraña silueta en el interior del humo del ya casi nada quedaba.

- Pikachu impactrueno. – ordenó el chico, que como siempre impulsivo, con voz firme a su pokémon el cual sin dudarlo lanzo un poderoso impactrueno que acertó de lleno en el intruso.

Al disiparse por completo el humo pudieron ver claramente al, o más bien los intrusos que ahora yacían en el piso, uno de los supuestos intrusos era un pokémon. ¡Sí! Un aerodactyl que se encontraba inconsciente por el anterior ataque. Y el otro causo sorpresa en los presentes ya que lo reconocieron inmediatamente el chico de al menos unos veintiún años, de piel clara y cabello café se encontraba con los pelos de puntas a causa del ataque eléctrico

- ¡Gary!.. ¿Pero qué demonios haces acá? – preguntó el chico pelinegro al recién llegado, que reponiéndose del anterior ataque, se levantó, se limpió el polvo de encima y devolvió el pokémon prehistórico a su pokebola.

- Que crees genio… Lance me envió a buscarte… te quiere en Viridian enseguida. – dijo el chico de cabello café con su natural tono arrogante.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la base subterránea cercana al monte Luna del equipo Rocket, en el laboratorio del complejo una especie de pokémon insecto de una tonalidad roja se encontraba sujeto con arneses, además de cables y electrodos por todo su cuerpo.

También se encontraban junto al pokémon dos sujetos, uno de ellos de avanzada edad, llevaba puesta una bata blanca mientras acotaba cosas en una tableta que tenía entre manos, entre tanto el otro sujeto que portaba un uniforme negro con una R en el pecho y una boina negra, daba vueltas en círculos alrededor del pokémon.

- Dime Tyson… ¿cómo fue su rendimiento en combate? – preguntó el hombre que portaba la bata blanca al otro sujeto.

- Formidable doctor Namba… acabo con los de la interpok con un solo ataque – dijo el hombre mientras seguía caminado en círculos alrededor del raro pokémon.

- Como lo esperaba… y pensar que el equipo Plasma lo consideraba inservible y defectuoso - dijo el sujeto de la bata blanca, al tiempo que acotaba algo en la tabla.

- A mí… me basta con que haga lo que yo le ordené – dijo el hombre de la boina al tiempo que se detenía enfrente del pokémon intercambiando una mirada retadora con este, el cual lanzo una especie gruñido metálico que hizo añicos los aparatos eléctricos que estaban a su alrededor.

- No me tiene miedo… eso me gusta. - dijo el hombre que soltó una carcajada.

- Es mejor que no hagas eso… todavía no conocemos todo su potencial. – dijo el hombre de la bata blanca.

En eso entra al laboratorio un hombre de cabello azul oscuro que llevaba el uniforme negro del equipo rocket.

- Doctor Namba… Tyson… traigo órdenes directas del mismo Giovanni. – dijo el recién llegado a los dos sujetos.

- A ver Pierce… qué es lo que quiere ahora Giovanni. - Dijo el hombre de avanzada edad al tiempo que el otro hombre se mantenía cruzado de brazos.

- Quiere acelerar las cosas… la operación Lanturn. – dijo el peli azul al doctor y al otro rocket.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que decidiera eso? – preguntó el rocket de la boina todavía con los brazos cruzados.

- Jessie y James… abrieron la boca. – fue lo que dijo el peli azul, sabiendo de antemano hacia donde se dirigía la conversación.

- A caso no era tu misión callarlos. – dijo el tipo de la boina con tono retador hacia el peli azul.

- Si pero no salió según lo planeado… o es que acaso tú lo hubieras hecho mejor. – dijo el peli azul que ahora se encontraba con actitud retadora enfrente del otro rocket.

- ¡Ya basta los dos! – gritó el hombre de avanzada edad separando a los dos sujetos.

- No hay tiempo que perder… ahora los dos se encargaran de ejecutar la misión. – completo el hombre al tiempo que agarraba una pokébola oscura y la dirigió con su mano hacia donde estaba el raro pokémon.

- ¡Genesect regresa! – gritó el hombre mientras sostenía la pokebola, de la cual salió un haz de luz que absorbió al pokémon.

- Ahora ustedes dos irán a Cerulean y traerán a la jovencita… ¿les quedo claro? – dijo el hombre para luego darle al hombre de la boina negra el dispositivo de control del pokémon y la pokebola de este.

- Bien claro doctor Namba. – Dijo de mala gana el hombre de la boina – ¡y tú sígueme! – le grito al peli azul para luego salir los dos a gran velocidad del laboratorio.

Continuara…

* * *

espero que que la historia este siendo de su agrado pero como saben no pido mucho solo uno que otro review para conocer su opinión acerca de la historia, ademas cualquier critica constructiva sera bien recibida y bueno creo que es todo por esta vez...

hasta pronto.


	6. Todo Lo Que Puede Salir Mal

- ¡Eco!... ¡Ecoo!... ¡Ecooo!... hay alguien por aquí... por aquí... aquí...

jajajaaja no mentiras, solo espero me disculpen por demorarme, pero cada vez que intentaba escribir este capitulo algo pasaba, o me bloqueaba, o no me gustaba como quedaba, que el estudio, que las eliminatorias del mundial, en fin... bueno eso ahora no importa, vallamos a la historia, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, si encuentran algún horror ortográfico les pido me disculpen y bueno acá está...

* * *

**Todo Lo Que Puede Salir Mal…**

De vuelta con el líder de la organización criminal, pero esta vez en su base subterránea en kanto. El poderoso hombre se encontraba en su sillón como es de costumbre, se estaba con su compañero felino recostado a un lado del sillón, mientras él se concentraba en desaparecer el líquido ocre del vaso que sostenía en su mano izquierda.

En eso su secretaria ingresa al salón con una carpeta en sus manos.

- Señor. – se dirige hacia el la mujer llamando su atención. – Aquí están los reportes de Domino junto con los de Annie y Oakley. - Dijo esto enseñando la carpeta.

El hombre sin inmutarse dejo el vaso casi vacío a un lado y recibió la carpeta, comenzó leer minuciosamente, cuando término de leer el informe una macabra sonrisa se plasmó en su cara.

De repente las puertas se abrieron dando paso a de un hombre el cual traía puesto un traje negro con una "R" color rojo en su pecho además de una especie de mascara/casco que cubría su cabeza

- Iron Mask presentándose. – dijo el recién llegado. – traigo el paquete conmigo, Giovanni.

- Matori, ya puedes retirarte. – dijo el hombre a su secretaria.

Al cerrarse la puerta hombre todavía sentado en su sillón desvió su mirada hacia el reloj en su muñeca izquierda para después volver a posar su vista sobre su subordinado. – ¿Un poco tarde no crees?

- La interpok tenía demasiados controles de seguridad. – explicó al "jefe". – tuve que avanzar caminando el resto del camino.

- Bien, entonces pasemos a lo siguiente…. Es hora de continuar con la fase dos.

- ¿Cuáles son tus órdenes? – cuestionó el hombre de la máscara.

- Sencillo… para iniciar estarás a cargo de la incursión en Shinnoh, en el evento del valle Lily.

- ¡Entendido! – respondió el sujeto de la máscara algo dudoso. – pero Giovanni…. Me será difícil poder acercarme tan siquiera… los de la interpok, están siendo más precavidos que nunca.

- Eso lo se…. Y para eso está el equipo Charley. Ellas se aseguraran de tu y tus hombres entren al complejo sin ser detectados.

- ¿Como y cuando?

- Aprovecharemos la reunión del alto mando el día de mañana, como todos estarán en Kanto. – dijo el hombre mientras acariciaba a su Persian. – con solo unos cuantos agentes como guardia, espero no tengas mayores complicaciones.

- Y no las habrá, tenlo por seguro. – dijo el tipo de la máscara, para luego salir de la oficina de su superior. Al cerrarse la puerta el líder de la organización todavía en su sillón, agarro el vaso de vidrio que se encontraba en el mueble a su izquierda y de un solo trago acabo con lo que quedaba del líquido ocre. – Ahora. – dijo en voz alta para sí mismo. – Que comience la función.

* * *

Ya comenzaba la tarde en ciudad Celurean, cuando la joven pelirroja se recuperaba de su anterior desmayo, con dificultad y bastante desorientada, comienza a mirar a todos lados intentado reconocer donde se encontraba, al percatarse que estaba en su habitación, se levantó de su cama y así tambaleándose salió de su habitación. Avanzó lentamente por los pasillos con cuidado de no tropezar con nada, al llegar al living del gimnasio se extrañó al encontrarlo cubierto de polvo y escombros, - ¿que habrá pasado acá? – se preguntó. Al levantar la vista noto un gran agujero en el techo de este, cosa que la enfureció, pero cuando se disponía a salir del living chocó de frente con alguien.

- ¡Misty!, - dijo una voz que la joven conocía muy bien. – ¿ya te sientes bien?…

Al levantar la vista noto a su amigo de cabello castaño, pero este se encontraba cubierto de polvo y con una pala en una de sus manos.

- ¡Giorgio!…. – gritó la joven, para luego reclamar furiosa - ¿Qué le pasó a mi gimnasio?

- Misty. – dijo el chico suavemente. – solo te responderé, si te calmas. – completó el chico que después del tiempo que llevaba como asistente de la joven, había aprendido a lidiar con su volátil carácter.

- ¡Giorgio!... no me vengas con… – intento refutar la chica pero fue interrumpida por el castaño.

- Cuenta hasta diez Misty… -

- Está bien, tú ganas - resoplo rendida ante la petición de su asistente. – ya estoy calmada… ¿contento?

El joven cambio su expresión seria. – ahora sí que era lo que querías preguntarme.

- Primero que todo, ¡¿qué fue lo que paso acá?!... ¿por qué está todo lleno de polvo?,- tomo aire - ¡y por Arceus!, ¿qué significa ese agujero ahí en el techo? – dijo esto último señalando el agujero.

- Todo este desorden que vez. – indicó con sus manos. - lo hizo un tal…. Gary.

- ¿Gary Oak? – el chico asintió en señal de respuesta. - ¿Y qué hacía Gary acá? – cuestiono la peli roja.

- Dijo que lo habían mandado de la liga a… buscar a tu amigo…

- (¿Por qué habrá venido Ash si tenía asuntos pendientes con su trabajo?) Pensó. – así que Ya se fueron…. ¿Tan pronto? – preguntó al chico tan pronto salió de su ensimismamiento.

El castaño ignoró lo anterior. – si salieron no hace mucho.

La pelirroja intento ocultar cualquier rastro de incertidumbre, así que se asomó por encima del hombro del chico como si estuviera buscando algo. – Todo está muy silencioso por acá y mis hermanas…. ¿Dónde están? – preguntó.

El chico dejo salir una carcajada. – las tres ya llevan como dos horas en el baño, están en una de sus jornadas de re-embellecimiento de emergencia. – dijo con tono burlón.

- ¿Eh… las tres? – preguntó, el chico asintió con un movimiento de cabeza como respuesta.

-Si con todo el desastre que hizo Gary… quedaron cubiertas de polvo. – el chico noto la sonrisa que ahora se plasmaba en la cara de la joven. – te imaginarás como reaccionaron… casi lo matan.

Los dos se echaron a reír….

En eso entró al living del gimnasio el doctor pokémon de los ojos rasgados, que al igual que el otro joven también traía una pala entre manos y además también cubierto de polvo.

- ¿De qué se ríen? – cuestiono el doctor.

- ¡Brock! – dijo la joven toda efusiva al ver a su amigo. – Giorgio me estaba contando lo que paso con Gary y también lo de mis hermanas.

- Gary apenas y salió vivo del gimnasio. – dijo con tono burlón el doctor. – Primero el impactrueno de Pikachu y luego la furia de tus hermanas.

- Si no fuera porque tu amigo, el del Pikachu - puntualizó - les recordó porque estaba Gary aquí, no sale de acá completo. – dijo el chico de cabellos castaños.

- Si, Ash lo salvo de la furia de esos tres Gyarados. – dijo el doctor con el mismo tono burlón, luego dirigió su mirada al reloj que estaba en la pared. - Las dos y treinta, ya deberían estar a mitad de camino.

El doctor noto enseguida como el brillo en los ojos de la peli roja desapareció completamente. Así que de inmediato sugirió a su amiga. – Misty tu almuerzo está en la cocina, puedes comer tranquila mientras Giorgio y yo terminamos de arreglar este desorden.

- Gracias Brock pero no tengo hambre. – dijo la joven casi disimulando su repentino desanimo mientras disponía a salir del living. – Si me necesitan, estaré en la piscina.

El asistente de la joven intento salir tras ella pero el doctor lo detuvo sujetándolo de su hombro.

- Déjala, a lo mejor quiere estar sola un rato. – menciono al joven castaño. – además, tenemos cosas que hacer. – agrego el doctor señalando la cantidad de escombros que todavía había en el lugar.

El castaño que todavía estaba mirando la puerta por donde hace poco había salido la pelirroja, respondió. – tienes razón… hay que limpiar todo este desorden.

Así que el joven optó de mala gana por aceptar la petición del doctor y se dispusieron de nuevo a recoger el desorden de escombros que había en el living del gimnasio.

Pero a pesar de Brock ser tan observador y Giorgio bastante minucioso, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta del pequeño Joltik que tenía una mini-cámara sujeta en su lomo, que se encontraba aferrado en uno de los bordes del agujero creado por el Aerodactyl investigador pokémon.

* * *

Mientras a una distancia no muy lejana del gimnasio dos siluetas que se mezclaban con el follaje. Observaban en una tableta, la cual desde la cámara sujeta al lomo de un Joltik transmitía lo que sucedía dentro del gimnasio.

- ¡Esto será un problema Tyson! – dijo el sujeto de cabello azul oscuro, que portaba un uniforme negro con una letra R en la zona del pecho.

- ¿A qué te refieres con problema? – cuestionó el sujeto que portaba un uniforme negro con una letra R en la zona del pecho, que además poseía una boina negra con la misma letra de tono escarlata.

- Este tipo. – señaló al hombre moreno, en la pantalla de la tableta. - el de los ojos rasgados es el anterior líder del gimnasio de ciudad Pewter – respondió el tipo de cabellos azules.

- ¡Maldición!... – renegó el sujeto. - ahora no solo tenemos que preocuparnos por la chica, sus hermanas y el estorbo ese, sino también por el exlíder ese de pacotilla.

- ¡Sabes!… se me acaba de ocurrir algo Tyson.

- Haber Pierce… te escucho. – dijo el hombre de la boina, que ahora posaba serio y cruzado de brazos. - ¿qué es lo que tienes en mente?

- Usemos al estorbo ese, como tú le dices, viste como casi se fue atrás de la chica. – Propuso el sujeto de cabellos azules. - Usemos eso a nuestro favor.

- Esta bien si no se te ocurre nada mejor, no hay de otra.

- Tu solo has lo que yo te diga y veras que con suerte y algo de ayuda del estorbo, esta misma noche tendremos a la chica en nuestras manos.

El acompañante del sujeto dio media vuelta y comenzó a internarse más en el follaje. Pero antes de desaparecer dijo. - De todas maneras si algo sale mal… tenemos al bicho ese del equipo plasma, de algo nos tiene que servir.

Mientras tanto el otro sujeto, el de cabello azul, ignorando la afirmación de su colega devolvió su atención a la tableta.

- Joltik fuiste de utilidad… pero ya no me sirves. – habiendo dicho esto presiono el botón en la pantalla táctil que resaltaba en rojo la palabra "Self destroy."

* * *

Ya en la sede de la liga pokémon en ciudad Viridian, el maestro pokémon y el investigador se encontraban en el ascensor en camino hacia el encuentro con el presidente de la organización.

Al salir del ascensor y llegar al despacho de la secretaria del presidente, el pelinegro se detuvo de golpe al ver a la nueva secretaria de su jefe, la mirada de la rubia se le hizo extrañamente familiar.

- ¡Ah, llegaron! – dijo la mujer al levantar la vista y ver a los recién llegados. – ya mismo le informo a Lance de su llegada. – la mujer levanto el teléfono de su escritorio y dio el aviso a su jefe.

El pelinegro se acercó al lado de su antiguo rival y le susurro. – Gary…. Esta mujer se me hace conocida.

- A lo mejor la conociste en alguno de tus viajes. – respondió el investigador con desinterés en el asunto.

- Algo en ella. – dijo pensativo con la mirada fija en la rubia que se intentaba comunicar con su jefe. – no sé porque… pero me da mala espina.

A lo que el investigador respondió. – Ash…ya relájate, estas paranoico con todo esto… - cuando se disponía a continuar la puerta de la oficina de su jefe se abrió, dejando ver al hombre pelirrojo al que se le notaba claramente el estrés con todo lo sucedido últimamente. Que con un movimiento de su mano les indico a los dos jóvenes que ingresaran a su oficina, al estar estos dentro de esta cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

- Según tengo entendido ya saben de todo lo que está pasando. – dijo el pelirrojo al tiempo que ocupaba su lugar en su sillón. – con el equipo rocket. – completó.

El maestro pokémon y el investigador solamente asintieron con un movimiento de cabeza,

- Primero que todo. – puntualizó. – te estarás preguntando Ash, porque te mande a buscar de manera tan urgente. – sin esperar respuesta sacó una carpeta de una de las gavetas de su escritorio y la puso a la vista de los dos presentes. – esta es la razón. – indicó.

Los dos jóvenes se inclinaron sobre el escritorio para ver mejor el contenido de la carpeta. Al poder tener una mejor vista de esta, sintieron como si un impactrueno les recorriera la espina dorsal.

En las imágenes que se encontraban dentro de la carpeta aparecían unas imágenes recientes de ciertos pokémon que son ampliamente conocidos en el mundo pokémon al ser calificados con el adjetivo de leyendas. En las fotografía resaltaban las imágenes de los tres perros legendarios, Entei, Raykou y a Suicune y para culminar la imagen de un pokémon que era conocido por ser el rey de los cielos, Rayquaza. Y todas las imágenes tenían plasmado un sello de tinta roja con las palabras "desaparecidos".

- ¿Que es todo esto? – cuestionó el pelinegro. – ¿Qué le paso a estos pokémon?

- ¿Que no es obvio Ash? – dijo el investigador. – Y apuesto que el equipo rocket está detrás de todo esto… ¿o me equivoco Lance? -

- Estas en lo cierto Gary….-tomó la palabra el pelirrojo. - Los pokémon que hay ven, fueron reportados como desaparecidos al no conocer su paradero, pero lo cierto es que se encuentran bajo el control del equipo rocket…

- ¡Y porque no se hizo nada para detenerlos! – grito el pelinegro.

El presidente de la liga tomo aire. – porque al principio… no creímos que el equipo rocket fuera capaz de crear planes tan elaborados.

- Y los subestimamos. – completo el investigador.

El presidente de la liga solo asintió. - Por eso después de confirmar que eran ellos los que estaban detrás de todo esto… Nos comunicamos con la interpok y con los pokémon ranger. Comenzamos a trabajar en conjunto, pero todos los intentos que hacíamos por detenerlos fallaban, siempre iban un paso delante de nosotros.

- Y se rindieron así de fácil, sin siquiera informarme a mí o a Gary, en vez de eso me mandas a Unova a investigar cosas sin importancia. – dijo el pelinegro alterado.

- ¡Hey Ash!, cálmate. – dijo el investigadora su compañero, para luego dirigirse al presidente. – Lance, vayamos al grano, para que nos necesitabas.

- Ya que preguntas, gracias a las investigaciones que estaba realizando Looker, conocemos el lugar donde el equipo rocket tiene a Rayquaza retenido. - Dijo el presidente.

- Entiendo. – dijo el investigador. – El punto es que ¿quieres que Ash y yo rescatemos a Rayquaza?

El presidente de la liga solo asintió. – Me disculpo por no haberlos puesto al tanto antes, pero fueron condiciones impuestas por la interpok.

- Entre menos gente supiera del tema mejor…. No es así. – dijo el investigador, el cual obtuvo una respuesta afirmativa de su jefe como respuesta.

- Lance. – pronuncio el chico de cabellos azabaches tomando iniciativa. – Creo que hablo también por Gary, al decir que estamos dispuestos a rescatar a Rayquaza…. Pero.

El presidente notó preocupación en el rostro del chico. - Ash si lo que te preocupan son tus pokémon puedes dejarlos en el centro pokémon y llevar solo los más fuertes. – cuando el presidente intento seguir hablando el pelinegro lo interrumpió.

- No solo mis pokémon me preocupan Lance, ellos son fuertes y sé que puedo confiar en cada uno de ellos. Lo que en realidad me preocupa es la seguridad de nuestras familia y amigos… ¡eso es lo que me preocupa! – Dijo el chico haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras.

El presidente de la liga poso su mentón sobre sus pulgares pensando una posible solución a la preocupación del joven maestro, mientras el mencionado y el investigador, expectantes solo observaban.

- ¡hagamos algo! – dijo el presidente sobresaltando a los jóvenes. – Hablare con la oficial Jenny, la directora de la interpok acá en Kanto, para que mande agentes a la casa de sus familiares y amigos y además Ash, ¿dos de tus amigos acá en Kanto son líderes de gimnasio no?...

– el pelinegro asintió como respuesta. - ¡ves no hay razón para preocuparse! – completo el presidente.

- Esta bien Lance…. – pero cuando intento seguir hablando sintió un leve apretón por parte del investigador en su hombro. Así que solo dejo hablar a su amigo.

- De acuerdo Lance, aceptamos; ¿cómo y cuándo será llevado a cabo el rescate? –

- Que bien que aceptaron, el rescate está planeado para llevarse a cabo mañana antes del amanecer, pero antes de eso tienen que encontrarse hoy a las ocho en punto con un grupo que enviara la interpok, será cerca de la ruta veintidós, saliendo de ciudad Viridian.

– El pelirrojo puso una tarjeta de memoria en su escritorio y la acerco hasta el alcance del investigador. – en esta memoria, están las coordenadas exactas.

- Entendido lance, entonces Ash y yo iremos al centro pokémon por nuestros pokémon. – dijo el investigador ya con la tarjeta de memoria en sus manos.

- Bien chicos les deseo suerte. – dijo el presidente para luego que los jóvenes salieran de su oficina a lo que se recostaba en su sillón. – Y ahora a prepararme para la reunión.

* * *

Más tarde ya habiendo recogido sus pokémon el maestro y el investigador, se disponían a salir del centro pokémon…. Se detuvieron cuando estaban a pocos metros de un árbol inmenso que los cubría con su sombra.

- Ash. – dijo el joven investigador pokémon a su acompañante llamando la atención de este. - Se lo que te tiene preocupado, yo tampoco creo que solo con unos cuantos oficiales nuestros amigos estén a salvo. – dijo mientras se recostaba en el tronco del árbol.

- Con todo lo que ha hecho el equipo rocket, no creo que unos cuantos oficiales los detengan, y ya sabes lo que le pasó a Looker. – dijo el pelinegro.

- Pero al menos Brock está con Misty… sabemos que para mañana ya deben estar en Pallet town. –dijo el investigador. – tu mamá seguro pegara un grito hasta el cielo cuando sepa todo lo que está pasando.

- Eso sí es seguro… solo no espero haber cometido un gran error. – dijo el pelinegro con la mirada dirigida hacia piso.

- ¿Eh? – el investigador lo miró con incertidumbre. – ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

- Que estarán todos juntos… y estando juntos son un blanco fácil para los rockets.

El investigador sabía que el pelinegro tenía razón, por eso mientras con su mano derecha acariciaba su mentón pensando en una posible solución… pero un grito del pelinegro lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡Se me ocurrió una gran idea! – grito el pelinegro al tiempo que dé el cinto sujeto a su cintura agarraba una de sus pokebolas.

Soltó un suspiro y presionó el botón de esta, liberando al habitante en su interior.

- Pikaaaaaaaaa. – fue el sonido que emitió el pequeño roedor amarillo que emergió de la pokebola, que con las mejillas echando chispas mientras cargaba un poderoso ataque eléctrico.

- ¡Pikachu! Espera no… no vayas a hacer eso. – sus suplicas no tuvieron resultados ya que el chico sintió una poderosa corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo.

– Pi… ka… chu. – era lo único que balbuceaba el pelinegro mientras la electricidad recorría su cuerpo.

El investigador soltó una gran carcajada. – Esa era tú gran idea Ash, ser atacado por Pikachu. – dijo el investigador con burla.

- ¡Solo espera y veras! - dijo el pelinegro que ahora tenía los pelos parados a causa del ataque eléctrico.

El chico se arrodillo frente a su pokémon para estar a la altura de este.

- Pikachu… amigo necesito que me hagas un favor. – el pokémon del chico solo volteo su cara en señal de desinterés.

- De verdad necesito tu ayuda. – dijo el chico sabiendo que su pokémon lo estaba escuchando y solo estaba con rabia por haber estado en una pokebola por mucho tiempo. – quiero que mi mamá y Misty están a salvo mientras no estoy.

El roedor giró su cabeza rápidamente y ahora le prestaba toda su atención a su entrenador.

– ¿Pikachu pi… pika pi?

- Así es Pikachu, y por eso necesito que hagas esto…

El investigador que se encontraba a pocos metros del pelinegro y su roedor compañero solo alcanzaba a escuchar murmullos entre estos dos.

A los pocos minutos el investigador, observo como el pelinegro agarraba dos pokebolas mas de su cinto, y de estas emergieron un enorme Charizard y un corpulento Feraligatr,

Pudo ver como el roedor se alejó junto con los otros pokémon, a unos cuantos metros del entrenador, pudo ver como el roedor con gestos, caras y señas intentaba decirles algo a los otros dos pokémon. De inmediato pudo ver como el pokémon alado de tono naranja posó su vista sobre su entrenador y dirigió un poderoso lanzallamas hacia donde este estaba chamuscándolo…

- ¿Eso por qué fue? - le reclamo el chico a su pokémon. Ni bien se había puesto de pié pudo ver un ataque de hidrobomba dirigirse hacia el… cuando se levantó del piso empapado hay pudo ver a su eléctrico amigo acercarse hacia él y con su típicos pika´s le reclamaba.

- Pika… pika… chu… pikachu pi… pika pi… pika… chu… pika. –

- ¿Todo eso según tú fue por no haberlo pensado antes? – le preguntó el pelinegro ahora empapado.

- Pikaaa pikachu. -

– Supongo que tienen razón. – dijo el pelinegro cabizbajo.

- Pikaaaaaaaaa. – el pokémon nuevamente comenzaba a cargar electricidad.

- Ya detente, eso iba a hacer. – se defendió el pokémon mientras se dirigía hasta donde estaban sus otros dos pokémon.

- ¿Supongo que ya Pikachu les dijo lo que tenía en mente? – preguntó a sus pokémon estando frente a estos, los cuales asintieron.

- Bien… en ese caso manos a la obra. – dijo el pelinegro que primero devolvió a Feraligatr a su pokebola, luego sacó una cinta magnética de su mochila y la sujeto al cuello de Charizard para luego sujetar la pokebola del pokémon acuático a esta.

- Charizard si vuelas a toda potencia, estarás en Cerulean antes de las ocho. – Dijo el pelinegro - Ahora si Charizard, ya puedes irte. – dijo el pelinegro para luego palmeando el lomo de su pokémon, este levantó vuelo inmediatamente. Y así de inmediato Pikachu se montó en su hombro. El maestro y su pokémon quedaron con la mirada fija en el horizonte. Observando a Charizard alejarse en la lejanía.

- ¿Así que este era tu plan? ¿eh? – dijo el investigador mientras se acercaba al pelinegro y a su amarillo amigo.

- Sabiendo que va estar a salvo, estaré más tranquilo. – dijo el pelinegro, que sin darse cuenta lo había dicho en voz alta.

El investigador se contuvo de molestar al chico y así paso por alto lo anterior.

- Bien Pikachu, démonos prisa en ir al punto de reunión, tenemos un pokémon que salvar… - dijo el pelinegro tomando camino a iniciar una nueva aventura con Pikachu en su hombro.

El investigador negó con su cabeza. - ¡Hey Ash! – llamó al pelinegro. – el punto de reunión está en la otra dirección…

* * *

De nuevo en ciudad Cerulean el doctor y el asistente de cierta líder de gimnasio ya habían terminado de limpiar y reparar los daños causados por el investigador Oak y su Aerodactyl al living del gimnasio. Ya habían terminado de recoger, ya se habían aseado, pero tuvieron que retomar los utensilios de limpieza para acabar con una mancha verde que apareció en el piso del living.

- ¡Uffffff! – exclamó el chico de cabellos castaño cansado. – Ahora si terminamos de limpiar todo este desastre.

- Ni que lo digas, demoramos pero caray mira como quedó… ¡está como nuevo! – dijo el doctor pokémon mientras limpiaba con su mano el sudor de su frente.

- Tampoco exagere, si no fuera por ese agujero, le daría la razón doc. – dijo el chico de cabellos castaños mientras se terminaba de acomodar su chaqueta.

- ¡¿Giorgio ya te vas?!...- pregunto el doctor pokémon. – si quieres esperas la cena y….

- No Brock tranquilo, yo cenare en mi casa, además desde ayer con todo esto no llego a mi casa. - se excusó el joven castaño.

El doctor que ahora se encontraba ubicando los muebles solo asintió ante la excusa del joven.

- Solo me despido de Misty y sus hermanas y me voy antes de que se haga más tarde.

- Ve entonces, yo me ocupo del resto… no falta mucho por hacer.

- Ok Brock. – dijo el joven castaño para luego salir del living del gimnasio y abrirse a paso al interior de este. El joven ya había estado en la arena del gimnasio, la oficina principal y ni rastro de las hermanas sensacionales.

El joven se detuvo en seco e hizo chasquear sus dedos. – "solo me quedan dos lugares, los aposentos o la cocina. – pensó. Descartó el primer lugar, para luego dirigirse hacia la cocina. Pero al estar en la puerta de esta se detuvo al escuchar a las hermanas dialogar, pero por el tono de la voz de la menor se podía deducir que no estaba para nada contenta.

- Pero Daisy. – se escuchó reclamar a la menor de las hermanas. – y el gimnasio, los retadores y que pasa si llega algún inspector. –

- ¡Ya tampoco es para que exageres! – se escuchó una segunda voz la cual el castaño reconoció como la peli fucsia de las hermanas. – solo estarás haya un mes.

- Sabemos que tienes tiempo que no visitas Pallet Town. - Intervino una tercera voz, Violet. – estoy segura que al profesor Oak y a la señora Ketchum les encantará verte.

- Y de paso compartes algo de tiempo con tu futura suegra. – Volvió a intervenir la voz de la peli fucsia.

- ¡Eh!, pero que cosas dices. – se escuchó la voz de la peli roja.

- No se tu hermanita, pero yo en tu lugar intentaría algo con Ash. - retumbó la voz de la peli fucsia. – ¿Que no lo viste como estaba?

- Pero claro si no quieres nada con él. – escuchó a la peli-azul decir. – Solo dinos que no te interesa y así nosotras podemos intentar algo… - fue interrumpida por la pelirroja.

- ¡Ya basta!... primero, si Ash me gusta o no me gusta, ese no es su problema y que no se les ocurra ponerles sus garras, ¡arpías! y … – escuchó gritar a la pelirroja.

- Misty… nunca dijimos que te gustara Ash. – se escuchó decir a la peli fucsia con burla.

El castaño decidió que ya había escuchado suficiente así que cabizbajo emprendió camino hacia la salida del plantel, que para su parecer no era un trayecto sin fin, cuando al fin pudo ver la salida de este, tropezó con el doctor casi llegando a la salida.

- ! Eh! ¿Giorgio que te pasó, te encuentras bien? – le pregunto el doctor.

- Si Doc. Todo está bien. – dijo el chico con la vista desviada hacia el piso. – porque no habría de estarlo.

Ni bien había terminado de hablar retomó su camino ignorando el saludo de despedida que le ofrecía el doctor….

* * *

De vuelta con el "debate" que mantenían las hermanas sensacionales en la cocina del gimnasio.

La peli-fucsia y la peli-azul se encontraban molestando a su hermana menor con la frase que había dicho tiempo atrás. La pelirroja furiosa por la actitud infantil de sus hermanas que se alternaba entre sonrojada y furiosa, ya se encontraba a punto de desatar el Gyarados que lleva en su interior.

- ¡Pero nosotras no dijimos nada! Recuerda tu misma lo dijiste – dijo la peli-fucsia. – recuérdame Violet como fue que dijo Misty.

La peli-azul imitó la pose clásica de la pelirroja- Si el buenon de Ash me gusta o no me gusta ese no es su problema…. – la peli azul ni alcanzo a completar su frase.

- Ya basta las dos. - Dijo la Daisy tomando autoridad como la mayor. – ya dejen a Misty en paz, ella tiene razón, con quien ella decida estar no es su problema.

- Solo lo dices porque en Pallet town te espera Tracy. – dijo volteando los ojos y con desprecio la peli fucsia.

- Ya dejen de molestar par de solteronas, más bien vayan y preparen sus maletas, que salimos mañana temprano. – ordenó la rubia

Sin refutar pero disimulando una suave risilla, las dos hermanas salieron de la cocina, pero cuando todo parecía haber acabado; apareció la peli-fucsia asomando su cabeza por el lado de la puerta.

- ¡Misty ya sabes si no quieres nada con Ash, me avisas! – este último comentario desato el volátil carácter de la pelirroja, que sonrojada gritó. - ¡Lily! – y de un solo movimiento agarró el florero que estaba en la mesa de la cocina, con flores a bordo y con fuerza, lo lanzó hacia donde antes estaba su hermana…

* * *

De vuelta con el joven castaño…

Este seguía un camino errante en lo que en un principio se suponía iba a ser su retorno a su casa. El joven avanzaba cabizbajo, y pateando toda pequeña piedra que se le atravesara en su andar. Todavía no dejaba de preguntarse el "¿por qué ahora me pasa todo esto?"

- Primero… los rockets. – decía el chico en voz alta.

- Luego aparece el entrenadorcito ese. – dijo mientras con una fuerte patada mandaba una pequeña roca lejos de su camino. – y ahora resulta y pasa que si es cierto que Misty está enamorada de él.

- ¿y ahora que más me puede salir mal? – dijo pero se dio un fuerte golpe al chocar con algo… o alguien.

- ¡Hey! Por qué no miras por donde…. – el chico quedo completamente mudo al ver frente a frente a su "obstáculo".

- Sabes niño, a veces que todo lo que te puede salir mal, saldrá mal. – fueron las palabras pronunciadas por el sujeto que rápidamente lanzo una de sus manos intentando sujetar al joven por su cuello. Pero este logro zafarse, pero al hacer esto tropezó y cayó sobre su espalda, así que arrastrándose e intentando alejarse de él sujeto, pero sin perderlo de vista le gritó.

- ¡Jamás tendrán a Misty, oíste jamás! –

- Y quien me lo va a impedir… ¡tú! – el sujeto de un rápido movimiento se acercó hacia donde estaba el chico y le propinó una fuerte patada en su abdomen, presionándolo contra el suelo.

- Ya basta Tyson… - se escuchó decir a otra voz, el joven con rostro de dolor buscó con dificultad el origen de la voz y pudo ver a un segundo sujeto de cabello azul que apartando al otro sujeto se acercó a él y le extendió su mano para levantarlo del suelo.

- Disculpa a mi colega pero es un poco brusco en ocasiones. – el joven con cautela estaba atento a los movimientos de los sujetos tanto del recién aparecido, como del cavernícola que ahora se encontraba como a dos metros de él y cruzado de brazos.

El sujeto que poseía cabello azul oscuro y el famoso uniforme negro de la letra R, comenzó a caminar alrededor del joven, mientras con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos se podía distinguir que tenía algo empuñado.

- Como veras Giorgio. – comenzó el sujeto pero fue interrumpido.

- ¡¿Como saben mi nombre?! – grito el chico al sujeto, el cual moviendo su cabeza en señal de negación se impulsó hacia donde estaba el joven, y rápidamente sacó sus manos de los bolsillos, revelando el cuchillo que tenía empuñado. Cuchillo que ubico a milímetros del cuello del joven.

- Primero que todo niño… el que hace las preguntas aquí soy yo… y si no vas a colaborar dime de una vez para acabar esto rápido. – el joven trago saliva con dificultad todavía sintiendo el frío metal presionando su cuello.

- Así me gusta… obediente, ahora si niño, te tengo una propuesta, - dijo el sujeto al tiempo que presionaba con más fuerza el cuchillo contra el cuello del joven. – y el que salgas vivo de aquí dependerá de tu respuesta…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, el capitulo siguiente ya esta comenzado, y ya en el otro capitulo como se dice " se formó la grande", espero le este gustando la historia como está quedando, pido disculpas por los cambios bruscos de capítulo en capítulo en la manera en la que está escrita la historia, todos los capítulos de acá en adelante serán en este estilo y por sobre todo espero no demorarme en montar el próximo capitulo. Muchas gracias a los que sacan un poco de su tiempo y le echan un vistazo a la creación de este escritor amateur, ese mismo que con unos fabulosos tips que le dio cierta escritora, muy excepcional por cierto, ademas de unos muy buenos concejos por parte de otra muy extraordinaria escritora, ha llegado a aprender y poner en practica lo que sabe hasta ahora, ¡muchas gracias a las dos!

Bueno creo que es todo por esta vez... ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
